Aladdin's Fairy Tail
by Magnafeana
Summary: In the heart of an enchanted city, a commoner mage named Natsu Dragneel and his mischievous cat, Happy, battle to save the free-spirited Princess Lucy Heartphilia. Natsu's whole life changes with one rub of a magic ice lamp as the level-headed, cool-tempered Gray the Ice Genie appears and grants him three wishes, setting him on an incredible journey of discovery.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

Heretofore and unto now, this author hosted website has had to rely exclusively on the blanket disclaimer. While this kind of disclaimer is usually sufficient to protect an author from liability, it falls short when dealing with inherently offensive content, reviewers with a mind of their own and authors who are excessively paranoid about being dragged into court. With the above firmly borne in mind, we propose the following disclaimer:

This story will abide by, adhere to, accept responsibility for, endure under and act with respect toward the following weblog disclaimer:

By accessing this story, a web browser (hereafter user) is consents that s/he is familiar with, understands and absolutely accepts the following Fanfiction disclaimer:

This is a work of fiction and pure fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The Author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.

All the characters from the shonen anime _Fairy Tail_ appearing in _Aladdin's Fairy Tail_ are copyright Hiro Mashima, FUNimation Entertainment, Manga Entertainment, Masashi Sogo, Shinji Ishihara, and Kodonsha. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters created in this fanfiction the property of Magnafeana.

All the characters of _Aladdin_ appearing in Aladdin's Fairy Tail are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters created in this fanfiction are the property of Magnafeana.

All trademarks, service marks, collective marks, design rights, personality rights, copyrights, registered names, mottos, logos, avatars, insignias and marks used or cited by this website are the property of their respective owners and this website in no way accepts any responsibility for an infringement on one of the above.

This website publishes content regularly and said content is maintained in reference to the protections afforded it under local, provincial, state, martial, federal, international and mafia law. Publication of information found on this website may be in violation of the laws of the city, county, state, country or other jurisdiction from where you are viewing this website's content and laws in your jurisdiction may not protect or allow the same kinds of speech or distribution. In the case that the laws of the jurisdiction where this website's content is maintained and those of yours conflict, this website does not encourage, condone, facilitate, recommend or protect the violation of any laws and cannot be responsible for any violations of such laws.


	2. Arabian Nights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor Walt Disney's "Aladdin".**

* * *

><p>In the heart of an enchanted city, a commoner mage named Natsu Dragneel and his mischievous blue-furred flying feline companion, Happy, battle to save the free-spirited Princess Lucy Heartfilia from the schemes of the evil Lightening Dragon Slayer, Laxus. Natsu's whole life changes with one rub of a magic ice lamp called the Ice of Wishes as the level-headed, cool-tempered Gray appears and grants him three wishes, setting him on an incredible journey of discovery. However, the relationship between the kind Princess and protective Dragon Slayer are tested as the two mysterious people watch them, hoping Lucy and Natsu are ready for an enemy that cannot be seen...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aladdin's Fairy Tail<br>**

_by_

Magnafeana

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue Part I:<strong>

**Arabian Nights**

* * *

><p>"Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place,<p>

Where the caravan camels roam,

Where they cut off your ear

If they don't like your face

It's barbaric, but hey, it's home,

When the winds from the east and the suns from the west,

And the sand in the glass is right,

Come on down, stop on by,

Hop a carpet and fly

To another Arabian night

Arabian nights, like Arabian days,

More often than not

Are hotter than hot

In a lot of good ways,

Arabian nights, 'neath Arabian moons,

A fool off his guard

Could fall and fall hard

Out there on the dunes!"

~ Performer: Bruce Adler, Songwriter: Howard Ashman

* * *

><p>Winds swept over the deserted land, as though teasing the loose sand into thinking they make join the light zephyrs. Darkness impaled the sky with a watchful eye, the stars allowing the obscurity to consume the atmosphere rather than lighting the way. In the midst of such a desert wasteland laid a magnificent city that became dull and unlively at nightfall. Amidst the sandy dunes was a weary traveler, trekking tiredly over the sand with impending lethargy.<p>

The traveler made their way into the city without sound, dragging their way through the streets of the once busy bazaar. As they continued on their way, an urgent hiss caused them to pause in their tracks.

"Hey! You!"

The traveler looked at a shady salesman that appeared to beckon them over. Feeling the need to obey, the traveler half-walked, half-dragged their way over to the makeshift market stand. The shady salesman ran a hand through his unruly hair and gave the traveler a look of sheer confidence, bordering on arrogance. Shoved in the traveler's face was a peculiar ornate celestial key. The shine of the goodness of the magic key seemed to be dull and…chipped.

"Look at this!" the salesman implored, waving the key in the traveler's face. "A rare _golden_ _zodiac_ key of Draco the Dragon Spirit! _Ooooohhh_~"

The weary traveler gave the man an once-over, knowing the key was a fraud, and continued to find an inn.

The salesman blocked the traveler from moving any farther than two steps. "Wait, wait!" the salesman pleaded.

The traveler sighed and complied, showing their obedience by boring their fatigued gaze into the eyes of the desperate salesman. The salesman jogged over to his stand and disappeared as he crouched. Reappearing, only his eyes were shown, glittering with assurance and a smugness that was unsettling.

"Feast your eyes on _this_!" The salesman held out a regular box.

The traveler's eyes twinkled in annoyance. How dumb did this salesman think the traveler was?

The salesman did not pick up on the irritation in the traveler's eyes and continued to sell his merchandise. "This is a prophesized box said to contain a magic power so brilliant no one will ever open it unless they are worthy…"

The traveler looked at the box, unconvinced. It was a regular, run-of-the-mill box the salesman wanted to swindle a few jewel from a poor commoner. The traveler once again began to walk away, a little miffed the salesman took them as a fool.

"No, no, wait! I can see that you are a person of _exquisite_ taste. How about _this_?"

A dulled white lamp was thrown into the face of the traveler, startling them for a moment before they gazed at the merchant with a quizzical expression.

The salesman explained, "This may look like any other lamp, but it changed the fate of an entire kingdom. It changed the life of Prince Natsu Dragneel."

The traveler's eyes sparked in interest by the name. That name was famous from ever last corner of Fiore and was certainly a tale that had its fair share of exaggerations.

The merchant saw the glimmer of attentiveness in the traveler's eyes and flashed him a knowing grin. "How would you like to know the legacy of Prince Natsu?" he offered in persuasion.

The prince of Fairy Tail, a kingdom that resided within the deserts of Magnolia of the country of Fiore… His tale was indeed one the traveler had heard of. But what could this man offer that he hadn't already heard?

"The _real_ legacy of Natsu Dragneel!" the salesman added.

The traveler glanced back at the salesman, intrigued. It couldn't hurt to hear the tale once more through the eyes of such a swindler. The traveler walked back to the salesman's stand, all traces of weariness gone.

The salesman looked from side-to-side, assuring himself the coast was clear. "Come closer," he ordered the traveler, beckoning him with a finger as he surveyed the area. The traveler did as they were told and stepped forward. The salesman gave him an irritated glance. "_Closer_," he hissed. Sighing, the traveler enclosed the distance between the stand and theirself and looked at the salesman with a flicker of interest.

The salesman began the tale in a low tone, aware of eavesdroppers: "As you know, Prince Natsu Dragneel is the prince of Fairy Tail of Magnolia. But he came from such a humble beginning…"

The traveler's eyes filled with shock. Humble beginning? Through the legends told, Prince Natsu was born wealthy.

The salesman saw the astonishment in the traveler's gaze, and continued on, satisfied, in a low murmur: "It all begins on a dark night… Where a dark man waits with a dark purpose…"


	3. It Begins On A Dark Night

**Aladdin's Fairy Tail**

_by_

Magnafeana

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue Part II: <strong>

**It All Begins On A Dark Night...**

* * *

><p>A cloaked man traveled in the unforgiving desert on a noble black steed, galloping their way through the similar hills of sand. The sun had already left the western skies with the moon replaced its spot, bringing a foreboding blue darkness and twinkling stars that pierced the shadows. The wind was uneasily calm at the time of the cool nightfall, but did not bother the man, his horse, or his silent bird companion. The black-haired mane of the steed became ruffled along with the man's black cloak as they continued dashing through the cool desert. Their destination became quite clear as they saw the silhouette of another man in the distance, crouching near a massive dune.<p>

The man pulled his gallant stallion into a canter, and then intro a steady trot, finally breaking into a silent walk as the other man became closer in the field of vision. The man swung his leg over the saddle and half-leaped, half-fell into the sand neatly on his feet with an air of high authority and experience radiating off himself. Graciously, he walked over to the man, his bird perched on his shoulder and glaring at the other man.

As the man sized up the other man, the cloaked man took in the other man's appearance: he too wore a cloak; however, the bottom of his face from his nose down was obscured in a green mask and a dark blue bandana covered his forehead and hair. His arms and legs were mummified in bandages and black gloves concealed his hands. The man could not even figure out the other man's eyes under his disguise. On the other man's back carried many staffs for purposes the imperial man did not know and did not intend to find out. He only wanted what he came for.

"Mystogan," the man began with quiet authority, "have you brought it?"

Mystogan showed a neatly cut half of a dragon in the palm of his left hand with his eyes betraying nothing. "I have, Laxus," Mystogan acknowledged with indifference.

Eagerly, Laxus grabbed the half golden dragon and held it up for his eyes and the eyes of his observant companion. "Look at this Bixslow," the man murmured excitedly to his feathered friend. "We have it… Finally…"

"Laxus, I do not think you should open this portal," Mystogan warned, bristling. "I feel the magic energy like you do, but I sense the dangerousness it possesses."

Laxus drew back his hood, revealing his blonde hair and his irritated green eyes, a lightning bolt scar crossing over his right eye. He gave Mystogan a knowing smirk. "Always the cautious one, aren't you, Mystogan?" he questioned rhetorically.

Mystogan stayed silent and Laxus saw a flash of an unreadable emotion in the depths of the swirls of dark blue Mystogan's eyes contained. Laxus gave a low chuckle and proceeded to pull out the matching half of the dragon, feeling extremely elated. Yet something dark mixed in with the elation that Mystogan sensed, yet did not acknowledge aloud.

Bixslow ruffled his naturally silver feathers, clearly proud. "We've done it, Laxus! We can finally—!"

Laxus gave the parrot a cold stare. "Silence," he hissed.

Bixslow covered his beak with his wings, looking fearfully at Laxus with solemn green eyes. "Right, shutting up now," he managed to say beneath his wings.

With an air of triumph, Laxus gently combined the two halves of the dragon statue and a glow of golden light appeared. The dragon statue came to life as it spread its wings and flew in a circle among the small party. Immediately, it sailed into a sand dune a little ways away. After it dug itself into the hill of grit, the sands became to morph itself into a shape.

As the dunes struggled to take form, the three stood and watched silently, two in amazement and one with a tension that would not leave. Slowly, the dune took on the form of a dragon's head, its eyes the shade of rubies. It gently exhaled, looking that the three of them with eyes containing vast amounts of wisdom.

"Who dares awaken me from my slumber?" it demanded in a deep growl, giving each an indifferent stare.

Laxus stepped forward and kneeled to the almighty dragon's head. "It is I, Laxus, Royal Adviser of Fairy Tail, O Great and Powerful Dragon."

The dragon's head eyed him thoughtfully. It slightly nodded in approval and declared, "Very well. Enter." It parted its jaw widely, revealing its wide, yet intimidating canines. A golden glow emitted in the depths of its throat and all three could feel a rush a magical energy radiating. Laxus took confident steps towards the dragon's head, ready to claim his reward.

"Wait."

Laxus stopped in his tracks, and looked at the dragon head with quizzical eyes. The sand-shifted dragon looked at him apathetically. "What you seek, you will not get."

Laxus struggled to keep his cool and calm demeanor as he questioned through gritted teeth, "And why not?"

The dragon's head flickered to Mystogan and back to Laxus with Bixslow on his shoulder. "You are not the one chosen to enter the Cave of Wonders."

Irritation sparked Laxus. "Well if I can't, then can he?" Laxus pointed to Mystogan, who stared at the dragon head with grave eyes.

The dragon's head replied calmly, "He is aware that he may not enter."

Laxus was close to losing his patience with the magical dragon's head. "Well then who?" He inquired crossly.

Lightning struck the skies in forewarning. The dragon's head began to slightly recede into the dune it began as. "You seek the fire of the water…" it advised prophetically as its face became disfigured. "Find me the fire in the water…" it repeated with certainty as more lightning struck the sky and the dragon's head disappeared into the sand dune.

Laxus watched in anger as Mystogan, observing the scene silently, did not relent to speak.

Bixslow broke the tensed silence with his irritated and sardonic tone. "Oh great! Just great! Now we gotta find a stinkin' fire in water? I think this dragon's got a few screws loose here, Laxus."

"This is your fault," Laxus hissed at Mystogan, whipping around to face the man with clear resentment on his face. "You said something to it, didn't you? You wanted my plan to fail!"

Mystogan coolly replied, "I spoke nothing to it. I knew from the beginning that your plan would fail if you were the one to enter."

Laxus eyed him suspiciously. "Then who is the one?"

Mystogan stared back at him, unfazed. "That I do not know. But I do know that you must find the fire in the water…"

A steady wind picked up, allowing any loose sand to join it on its airy travelers. Suddenly, a harsher gale picked up, scattering the territorial sand to another location and temporarily blinding Laxus. He shielded his eyes from the sudden blast of sand until it died down. When he unshielded his eyes, the wise man had disappeared without a trace. Laxus sniffed the air tentatively yet there wasn't even a stale scent to indicate the reclusive man's presence.

Bixslow looked at his master, unfazed by the disappearance of Mystogan. "So now what do we do? We got no stinkin' clues to finding some pyro in a heap full of water! Where do we even find water?! We're in a desert for cryin' out loud!" Bixslow plucked at his shedding feathers. "Look at this, Laxus!" He plucked more feathers from his wings. "I'm so ticked off that I'm molting."

"Patience, my friend," Laxus hushed. "Only one may enter… Yes… I must find my fire in the water…"


	4. Natsu On The Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor Walt Disney's "Aladdin".**

* * *

><p>In the heart of an enchanted city, a commoner mage named Natsu Dragneel and his mischievous blue-furred flying feline companion, Happy, battle to save the free-spirited Princess Lucy Heartfilia from the schemes of the evil Lightening Dragon Slayer, Laxus. Natsu's whole life changes with one rub of a magic ice lamp called the Ice of Wishes as the level-headed, cool-tempered Gray appears and grants him three wishes, setting him on an incredible journey of discovery. However, the relationship between the kind Princess and protective Dragon Slayer are tested as the two mysterious people watch them, hoping Lucy and Natsu are ready for an enemy that cannot be seen...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aladdin's Fairy Tail<strong>

_by_

Magnafeana

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>

**Natsu On The Run**

* * *

><p>"Gotta keep<p>

One jump ahead of the breadline

One swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what I can't afford

( That's Everything! )

One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

[Crowd:] Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!

[Aladdin:] Just a little snack, guys

[Crowd:] Rip him open, take it back, guys

[Aladdin:] I can take a hint, gotta face the facts

You're my only friend, Abu!

[Crowd:] Who?

Oh it's sad, Aladdin's hit the bottom.

He's become a one-man rise in crime

I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em

[Aladdin:] Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Tell you all about it when I got the time!

One jump ahead of the slowpokes

One skip ahead of my doom

Next time gonna use a nom de plume

One jump ahead of the hitmen

One hit ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll around the block

[Crowd:] Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

[Aladdin:] Let's not be too hasty

[Lady:] Still I think he's rather tasty

[Aladdin:] Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Otherwise we'd get along

[Crowd:] Wrong!

[Aladdin:] One jump ahead of the hoofbeats

(Vandal!)

One hop ahead of the hump

(Street rat!)

One trick ahead of disaster

(Scoundrel!)

They're quick, but I'm much faster

(Take that!)

Here goes, better throw my hand in

Wish me happy landin'

All I gotta do is jump!

(Reprise)

Riff-raff, street rat, I don't buy that

If only they'd look closer

Would they see a poor boy?

No siree they'd find out there's so much more to me…"

~Performer: Brad Kane, Songwriter: Time Rice

* * *

><p>It was a typical hot day in the deserts of Magnolia, especially in the kingdom of Fairy Tail. In the streets of common bazaar, merchants were attempting to sell their merchandise with style, whether it be fruit, fish, magical items or weapons. People of all different colors weaved in and out of the busy market, going through their everyday live in the fiasco of the desert-enshrouded city. Mages of all sorts arrived in the enchanted kingdom for its reputation for powerful sorcerers. Children played around the legs of the adults, attempting to use magic, while the adults used simple spells for just to get by.<p>

On the corner, a drunken female mage read the cards of a passerby's future, foretelling events such as a fateful encounter. Off to the sides, a powerful and built man showed off his "manly" strengths, impressing people by lifting obese objects. In a darker and narrow alleyway, a man on a levitating carpet slept, able to block out the sounds of the people.

Life was hectic in the kingdom of Fairy Tail. And while everyone was seemed to continue in the average every day, a seventeen year-old boy and his flying companion plotted from the top of a building, looking at the sea of unsuspecting people.

"All right, Happy, we gotta get some lunch for Wendy and Charla this morning," a spiky pink-haired boy commented, eying the food stands with hunger.

Happy nodded and agreed, "Aye, sir!" He looked at his friend with excitement. "Maybe some fish for Charla, Natsu?" he hoped, flicking his tail.

Natsu glanced at his friend, his onyx eyes twinkling with amusement and his mouth forming a smirk. "Man, you got it bad, don'tcha?" he teased.

His winged comrade was hung up over the white-furred feline who wouldn't so much as spare him a passing glance. But if Happy wanted to keep going after her, then Natsu would give his friend all the encouragement he needed. Happy flicked his tail in raw eagerness.

Natsu looked back at the crowd, his thoughts back towards his little sister. Ever since Igneel and Grandine had abandoned them, Wendy had been Natsu's only family left, and he'd been looking after her ever since.

But with both left without any money...

"Let's do this Happy!" Natsu jumped onto the ledge with a confident fanged grin, ready to spring down to the street.

Happy took up a position beside him. "Aye!"

Together, the two leapt from the top of the building with the rushing winds gliding over their bodies. The sounds of the babbling market seemed to conceal any sounds they made as they landed softly on the soft-blanketed roof of a merchant's stand. Right on their victim.

Natsu whispered to Happy, "Alright, Happy, you know what to do."

"Aye," Happy murmured. He sprouted pure white wings and glided down to the street level.

Natsu gazed after his friend, confident he wouldn't mess up. Happy descended in the wide alley filled with people and maneuvered his way until he found his way to a strong male that was very buff and mesmerized everyone with his animal-like strength.

"This…is…_manly_!" the man bellowed as he lifted up fifteen haystacks on a platform. People gawked at him in admiration, applauding. The built man took this praise for self-satisfaction and grinned. Happy flicked his tail, and stalked behind the burly man.

Happy's tail tickled the man's feet.

"What the—?" The man spluttered in between his gaily laughs. His concentration on holding the platform broke as he laughed "unmanly-like" at his tickling feet. The people surrounding the man took uneasy steps back, glancing at him with uncertainty. "Stop! Stop!" he laughed as the tickling increased.

As his mirth rang in the alley, the platform he held in his arms was thrown across the alley and crashed into a building, startling numerous people and frightening the animals and children. Several merchants gathered to assess the situation as the people gossiped on how the accident happened with some trembling. The man continued to laugh, unaware of the attention he was drawing.

The brunette woman reading cards on the corner stopped drinking her barrel of wine to yell at her friend's rowdy merriment. "Elfman! Knock it off!"

The said man glanced at his friend through watering eyes as he stammered in-between heavy laughs, "Sorry, Cana…! Can't…stop…laughing!"

The woman rolled her eyes and muttered to herself as she drank her booze.

Natsu watched the situation from afar, trying to contain his own laughter. "Good job, Happy," he congratulated.

The merchant of the stand Natsu was on top of left, his natural curiosity about the hullabaloo getting to him. Natsu slithered into the stand, knowing his window of opportunity was shortening by the second. He grabbed a loaf of bread and a fish from the merchant stand and sneakily moved to the other side of the alley with the stolen food.

He whispered to his friend once in earshot, "Happy, let's go!"

Happy nodded in agreement and ceased to tickle Elfman's giant feet with his tail as he retreated to Natsu's side. Natsu tossed Happy the blue-scaled fish, watching as the delight flared in Happy's black eyes. "Fish!" he meowed, his mouth drooling from the sight of a succulent specimen.

Natsu chuckled, readjusting his black vest that exposed his abdomen. They began to make their getaway when-

"Stop! Thief!"

Natsu glanced back to see the furious face of the stand owner as he pointed an accusing finger at Natsu and Happy.

"Where?"

Maneuvering through the crowds of attentive people were the royal imperial guards, clad in pristine silver armor and gleaming swords. Their captain glared at Natsu with such fierceness that the boy shied away from her. She flipped her scarlet hair, revealing a pair of merciless dark brown eyes.

"_You again_," she snarled. "_Requip_!" Her body became pure white for a few moments, blinding bystanders. The white left her and, in her place, was a woman with long red pants and a bandage rapped around her midsection and her chest. Her red hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and she bore a long staff with a vicious-looking blade at the end. Her face showed her antagonism.

"Uh-oh…" Happy said, flashing his friend a worried glance. They both recognized her: the great and powerful Erza "Titania" Scarlet, a fierce mage with a rare magical power and a deadly temper. She knew of Natsu and Happy's extensive records of thievery and was always hard on herself when she failed to attain them.

And this time, she would not fail.

"After them!" Erza commanded, sprinting towards the two.

Natsu fled the scene by dashing through the bazaar's maze with his worn out black sandals. Happy flew next to him with anixety making his fur bristle. "What are we going to do, Natsu?" Happy inquired . "Erza will catch up to us soon."

"Not if I can do anything about it," Natsu growled. He needed to feed his sister!

Natsu ducked when a wall of blankets on a clothesline hit him. He continued to run blindly, knowing full well that the guards were hard on his tail and would catch up if he slowed or stopped his mad sprinting. He emerged with a green blanket in his hands and enwrapped himself in it as a temporary disguise and stood near a window of building. A few women eyed him in amusement.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Natsu?" one of the young women questioned in hilarity, her blue eyes twinkling and her long white hair flipped to one side. Another young woman chuckled loftily, her eyes and hair color same as her sisters, yet her angelic white hair shorter.

Natsu flashed them a grin, checking his peripheral vision for any sign of Erza or the guards. "Well you know, Mira… Gotta get by somehow."

"Don't be getting into too much trouble now," the woman with shorter hair warned, a smile on her lips.

Natsu looked at her in amusement. "You're only in trouble if you get caught, Lisanna," he scoffed.

"There's the street-rat!" a high-pitched voice yowled over the commotion.

Natsu paled. "I'm in trouble."

Natsu winked at them and began to run once again. "Bye, ladies!" He threw the farewell over his shoulder as he and Happy dashed among the throng of people. As they swiftly wriggled themselves from the sea of oblivious commoners, Happy took hold of Natsu's vest and flew him to the top of a building, safely out of harm's way. Natsu sighed in relief, as he watched the usual commotion from his perch.

"That was close," he admitted, knowing all too well that their escape was too close for comfort.

Happy nodded, floating in the air. "Aye. If Erza had caught us—"

"There you are, street rat!"

Natsu sprung to his feet when he saw Erza and her men encircle them, each glaring at the two of them with disgust.

"Speak of the devil," he muttered as his gaze flickered from the guards to over the street. Absentmindedly, he continued to backed up to the ledge's edge as Erza and her men enclosed on him menacingly. Happy shied away at Erza's hard stare, nearing himself towards Natsu.

"I'll make your hands my trophy, street-rat," Erza grinned.

The guards chuckled, prowling around Natsu and Happy like lionesses circling their prey. The mage and his cat were running out of options. It was either jump into the street or face Erza. Natsu examined the street below. Connected to his building from another building across the street were numerous clotheslines filled with assorted clothes. Maybe if he…

"Sorry, guys," he apologized with a grin as he stepped onto the ledge. "Time for me to go. And all I gotta do is jump!"

Natsu leapt over the edge as the guards launched themselves towards his body. Instantly, he fell through the lines of clotheslines, feeling his weight become heavier and heavier with each and every drop. His vision became clouded with assorted colors and mixtures of light and dark as his body felt the softness and scratchiness of different clothing. He could hear the guards mutter to themselves and Erza's orders to go down and find him with his acute hearing.

Natsu landed onto the middle of the street. His fall was cushioned by the extensive amount of clothes he had gathered. As he peeled the first layers of clothing off his body, he could hear people's accusatory voice shriek at him:

"Stop, thief!

"Vandal!"

"Outrage!"

"Scandal!"

"You won't get away that easy!"

Natsu looked back at the prowling guards with in incredulous expression. "You think that was easy?" he exclaimed.

After Natsu relieved himself of the clothing that enwrapped his body, he heard fierce words: "He's wanted dead or alive. Kill him if you want to."

Natsu scratched his head in confusion and looked the loaf of almost stale bread. "All this for a loaf of bread?" he murmured to himself as he picked himself up from the ground and ran with flying Happy to escape the grasp of the revengeful imperial guards. As the sprinted past an attractive female doing entertaining tricks with purple fire, Natsu glanced at her and grinned at an idea.

He glanced up at Happy. "Happy, you distract them. I got a plan."

Happy nodded. "Aye!"

As Natsu looked around for the materials needed, Happy flew overhead to find anything that could help him with his mission. He swooped down as a man attempted to swallow a sword whole and grabbed it from him, well aware of the shouts he received after he stole the piece of weaponry. He landed on the ground and waited

Happy was surrounded by imperial guards, yet they cowered from him as he waved the sword around, threatening them.

"That cat has a sword!" a frightened imperial guard cried out and was flanked by other apprehensive members.

Erza shoulder her way to the front, first eying the cat then glaring at her men. "Idiots! We _all_ have swords!" she declared as she raised her gleaming blade into the air for all to see.

The guards, ashamed, raised their swords and advanced on the harmless blue-furred feline. Anxious, Happy set down the sword, expanded his wings, and took off with the guards following in tow. "C'mon, Natsu!" Happy prayed as he allowed the imperial guards to chase him.

* * *

><p>Natsu snuck up to the girl creating letters and shapes out of her violet flames. She bore a scandalous translucent tank top and skirt, allowing the males to give her lewd comments as she danced with her flames. Natsu, unfazed, confronted her.<p>

She looked at him with seductive emerald eyes and asked in an innocent, yet alluring voice, "Can I help you?"

"Excuse me, but can I eat some of your fire?" Natsu request.

She gazed at him with shocked eyes, but nodded in compliance. Natsu drank in the flames she created, knowing that his plan would go as he well as he had hoped. Once he had his fill, he wiped his mouth with the back of his chin, grinning. "No I've got a fire in my belly."

"Natsu! They're coming!"

Natsu thanked the girl for her flames and sprinted to find his friend. He could make out the enclosing guards as they dashed to catch up to Happy's speedy flying. Natsu smirked and deeply sucked in air.

"_Fire Dragon's…_" he began as his cheeks puffed up with air, the flames in his stomach awaiting for their command. As the guards and Erza continue to come his way, he raised his hands to his lips, a fiery orange circle with an intricate design appearing in front of him. He waited as the guards enclosed the distance between them. They were about five strides away from Natsu and Happy was soaring towards him.

"_Rooooooooar_!" he snarled as fire was produced from his mouth, through the magical orange circle and at the rushing guards. The imperial guards were consumed in the ferocious pyrotic outburst, lost in the mingled of red and orange.

Happy flew to his friend with the fish still safely secured in his paws. "C'mon, Natsu, while we have the chance!" he hissed, eying the dying embers with uneasy.

Natsu nodded and the two took off down the elongate alley, weaving between innocent people. They sharply turned down another alleyway that led into a drab clearing, hidden from the sunlight by tattered blankets that stretched from the sides of buildings to another side of a building.

Natsu sighed in relief when he saw the guards foolishly pass the alley's entrance, still on the hunt for the alleged thief. The Fire Dragon Slayer looked at Happy with a satisfied grin. They made it back unscathed and with food.

"Do you smell them?" Happy questioned as he looked around the damp area.

Natsu sniffed in the air for the scents of his young sister and her white-furred friend. They were definitely in the area. In fact, it smelled like they were…

The pink-haired teen took a tiny step back as a blue-haired young girl dropped to the ground, her usual simple wavy-patterned dress looking ruffled. Following her was a cream-colored she-cat with an air of dignity and grace. She flapped her wings and lowered herself to the ground before the wings dissipated into white particles.

Natsu smiled. "Hey, Wendy. We brought some food," he said, holding out the bread to the twelve year-old girl.

Wendy stood up and looked at him with chocolate colored eyes, swinging her waist-length hair from side-to-side. She smiled, revealing a pair of sharp canine teeth to her older brother. "I'm glad you're back. I saw guards chasing you," she admitted as everyone settled on the ground. Her eyes showed her panic. "I was so worried they would catch you."

Natsu patted her head and gave her a genuine smile to reassure her. "I'm not going anywhere, Wendy," he vowed to his sibling with such brotherly-warmth.

The four of them hunkered down and began to feast on their poor-excuse for a meal. Happy offered the fish to Charla, only for the she-cat to flick her tail and twitch her ears in annoyance, not even bothering to acknowledge him. Natsu divided the bread fairly and heated up the dead fish with his fire, cooking it to perfection. They all ravished the meal, the hunger that gnawed at their stomachs dimming yet still there.

Natsu tensed. He wished he could protect his little sister and his friends Happy and Charla better than the way they were living now. Accused as thieves, treated like dirt… They only stole what they couldn't afford and no one seemed to appreciate that they were broke.

_If only Igneel and Grandine hadn't left_, Natsu growled. _We could've been better off…_

Wendy stared at her brother with concern and touched his hand. His onyx eyes snapped onto hers, filled with sadness. "It's okay," Wendy assured him. "We're still alive and together and that's what matters," she added with a smile. Natsu couldn't help but smile at his little sister's words. They _were_ alive and healthy… Well, for the most part."

Trumpets and horns of assorts blared from beyond the tiny, dark clearing and on the main street of the market. People gathered curiously around the walls of the street, glancing both ways to see what was coming. Wendy also heard the commotion and her eyes twinkled with interest. She looked at Natsu with pleading eyes and he sighed. He couldn't ever turn down Wendy's large, begging gaze even if he tried.

The group moved to join the eventful scenery, weaving through the crowd as they asserted themselves to the front. Happy perched himself on Natsu's head, looking at the murmuring people with a tilt of his head. "Maybe there's a huge fish making its way here," he suggested as his mouth began to drool at the thought. He examined the streets and parted his jaws to taste for any sign of fish.

Charla snorted in disgust and twitched her ears in annoyance. "You certainty aren't the brightest," she remarked with her brown eyes glittering in exasperation.

Wendy looked up at Natsu, confused. "What's going on?" she questioned.

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know," he confessed. This many people lined up on the streets was abnormal, even with Fairy Tail's huge population.

A strange smell hit the Dragon Slayer's nose like a wall. The scent smelled of wilting flowers with a combination of a dying cow. Natsu saw Wendy flinch, indication that she smelt the peculiar odor as well. However, underneath the impending stench was a familiar scent… The scent of another Dragon Slayer!

A blonde fellow on a red horse cantered his way through the streets, looking rather calm with arrogance in his dark green eyes. He smiled slightly to the gathered crowd and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair, which caused all the females to gawk at him in awe. Natsu noticed that Wendy was eying the young male with interest, which made him amused. His little sister was growing up.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose," a man with slicked back dark blue hair suggested, creating purple colored flames with his index finger absentmindedly.

A tall man with distinct brown hair with a large, curly tuff at the front shrugged, his mouth occupied by his pipe. "Another suitor for the princes," he sighed, blowing smoke from his pipe.

Natsu gazed at the man on his red horse, narrowing his eyes. He didn't like the looks of this man.

The crowd surged forward, causing Natsu and Wendy to be jostled forward in a startled manor. While Natsu stood his ground, he caught a glimpse of Wendy becoming exiled from the safety of the sidelines and stumbling out onto the cleared street. She fell in the path of the blonde fellow. Wendy looked with fearful brown eyes as the man halted his horse and looked at her with a sneer.

"Out of my way, peasant," he advised. His hands became engulfed in white flames as he studied his target carefully. A small white circle appeared in front of his left hand with an intricate pattern woven on it. "Light Dragon Holy Blast," he murmured as the white flame shot out of the white circle and towards the frightened twelve year-old.

Angered, Natsu sprang into action as leaped in front his of sibling and willingly ate the ball of light. The blonde man stared back at the fire mage in subtle shock as Natsu wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smirked. "Oh yeah. Now I've got a fire in my belly. And if I were as rich as you, you'd think I could afford some manners," he taunted.

The man, amused, ordered his horse to continue their walk, going around the two slayers with an air of superiority.

As they came closer to the gate, Natsu told his blue-furred friend, "Look, Happy. It's not every day you see a horse with _two_ rear ends!"

As Happy, Charla and Wendy tried their best to hold in their laughter, the red horse stopped and glared at Natsu. The blonde man reached down to his horse's muzzle and patted it. "Calm yourself, Lector," Natsu heard the man murmur without straining his ears. The man gave Natsu a cold stare. "You are a worthless street-rat," he proclaimed as the palace gates opened and allowed him to enter.

"You were born a street-rat and you will die a street-rat." He tossed the words over his shoulder carelessly, unaware of the furious flames that licked on Natsu's hands. "And only your _fleas_ will mourn you!"

The gates closed when Natsu sprinted after the man, enraged. He pounded on the door, but to no avail. He knew full well he was never going to enter the sacred palace grounds. As he glared at the doors, he growled, "I'm _not_ worthless! And I don't have fleas!"

He stopped as he found himself scratching his head. Releasing a heavy exhale, he walked back to Wendy as the crowds dispersed back into their everyday lives, some giving Natsu and his companion dirty looks and others with admiring, yet sympathetic stares. He ignored them and gently grabbed Wendy's hand to pull her to her feet. She gazed off him and, by her look, Natsu could tell she was worried about him.

The onyx orbs softened as they stared into the concerned brown ones. "C'mon, Wendy. Let's go home." Hand-in-hand, Natsu and Wendy walked down the streets while the two felines flew overhead as they kept a watchful eye out for guards.

Day turned into night with the action of the lively streets of Fairy Tail dimming down as its populace readying themselves for a well-deserved slumber. Natsu carried a fast-asleep Wendy on his back as he made his way back to their makeshift home.

_Riff-raff… Street-rat… _

The words continued to echo in the mage's mind as he swiftly scaled a raggedy building.

_I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer_, he went on as he entered the open window of an abandoned building. He made sure to not bump his sleeping sister's head on any of the low-hanging beams as he made his way up the steps.

After he escaped the hallway of beams and debris, he found himself in a cleared out room filled with old rugs, rags, pillows, vases and other miscellaneous items. Natsu gazed around at his, Wendy, Happy, and Charla's home with a flicker of pride.

_Would they see a poor boy? _he asked himself as he lowered Wendy into her makeshift bed. _No siree…_

He pulled a tattered sheet over her body to keep her warm on the cool night. She gathered the material in her hand and smiled. Happy and Charla flew in, exhausted, and curled their bodies around the little girl as they purred in their sleep.

Natsu shook his head and wandered to the other wall wear a large curtain resided. He pulled open the battered curtains and gazed at the magnificent view of Fairy Tail. His gaze interested itself in the large, lit up palace. Natsu lowered his elbow onto the ledge and rest his head on his hands as his onyx stare never left the beauteous view of the palace.

"They'd find out…there's so much more to me," Natsu whispered. He glanced back at his sleeping sister and the two slumbering cats before returning his gaze to Fairy Tail's Palace. He grinned, revealing his distinctive sharp canines.

"Someday, Wendy, things are gonna change," he vowed, feeling as if the promise was to himself as well. He gazed at the palace. It's golden glow captivated Natsu. "We'll live in a palace, be rich and won't have any more problems at all."

Natsu tore his gaze away from the glorious view of the palace and sought out his improvised bed. As he got himself into a comfortable position, he closed his eyes, dreaming of a life of wealthiness and happiness. And all the food and fire he could eat.


	5. Princess Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor Walt Disney's "Aladdin".**

* * *

><p>In the heart of an enchanted city, a commoner mage named Natsu Dragneel and his mischievous blue-furred flying feline companion, Happy, battle to save the free-spirited Princess Lucy Heartfilia from the schemes of the evil Lightening Dragon Slayer, Laxus. Natsu's whole life changes with one rub of a magic ice lamp called the Ice of Wishes as the level-headed, cool-tempered Gray appears and grants him three wishes, setting him on an incredible journey of discovery. However, the relationship between the kind Princess and protective Dragon Slayer are tested as the two mysterious people watch them, hoping Lucy and Natsu are ready for an enemy that cannot be seen...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aladdin's Fairy Tail<strong>

_by_

Magnafeana

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>

**Princess Lucy**

* * *

><p>The sun glared at the kingdom of Fairy Tail with unflinching eyes. It watched as the people of Fairy Tail continued about their everyday lives without so much as a complaint to the heat's aggressiveness. And there began another day in Fairy Tail.<p>

In the palace, distraught seemed to roll in like the morning mist, making Master Makarov to flinch. The short, white-haired man played with his set of magic toy animals, watching in entertainment as the animals snarled, cawed, and roared at each other.

"That's _it_! I'm done with her!" a voice shouted, followed by pounding footsteps that resonated in the palace.

The master sighed, already knowing the cause. "Lucy…"

He leapt to his feet and skittered down to palace garden, muttering to himself. As he made his way down the marble hallway, he stopped as he approached two, large golden doors. A blonde man swung the doors open unceremoniously, stomping away with his teeth gritted and clenched fists.

As he walked by the master, he gave him a steely look. "Have fun trying to find a suitor for _her_!" he hissed, seething.

He stormed off with his head high. However, a piece of torn cloth from his pants managed to loosen itself and fall to the ground at Master Makarov's feet. Hesitantly, he picked up the piece of fabric into his calloused hands, examining it. He tensed and opened the palace doors. Outside, white pavement seemed to expand with a large waterfall in the center with a white birdhouse settled close by. From their own, the elongated garden contained trees and luscious green grass, guarded by intimidating stonewalls.

Master Makarov saw his blonde daughter sitting by the waterfall, stroking her lion as he purred in pleasure. Growling, the master made his way over to her with a dark aura the princess had noticed. "What is the meaning of this, Lucy?" he demanded, raising the piece of cloth to her face for emphasis.

Lucy examined the cloth with glittering brown eyes, tilting her head and causing her lopsided ponytail to suddenly be disturbed. "Oh, Father… Loke was just playing with him," she insisted.

The lion gave his master a good-natured growl and licked her.

Lucy took his face in her hands and rubbed his cheeks as she cooed, "Weren't you, Loke? You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed Prince Sting."

The princess laughed while her loyal companion growled in amusement. When they noticed the master's stare, Loke fell silent and Lucy coughed awkwardly.

Master Makarov sighed, suddenly weary. "Lucy… You've got to stop rejecting the suitors that come to the call."

Princess Lucy averted her father's gaze and walked away from him. She neared the white birdhouse and opened the cage. In her hand flew a magnificent white dove. Gingerly, she stroked it, trying to block out her father's continual lecturing.

"The law says that you must be married—"

"_To a prince_," she added as she continued to caress the soft feathers of the bird.

"—by your next birthday," the Master finished.

Lucy huffed and rolled her eyes. "The law is _wrong_."

"Lucy, you've only got _three more days_!" Master Makarov pointed out as he flailed his arms for emphasis.

The blonde princess looked at her father with solemn eyes. "Father, I hate being forced into this. If I were to marry" - she looked at the bird fondly - "I want it to be for true love…"

The Master sighed. "Lucy… It's not only this law… I'm not going to be around forever… And well, I…"

Master Makarov took the bird into his own hands as he searched for the right words. Princess Lucy, annoyed, walked back to the waterfall and crossed her arms childishly. His eyes twinkled in shame as he saw her stalk away.

"I just want to make sure you're taken care of." The master released the bird back into its cage and walked towards the upset princess. "And provided for," he added as he stood beside her.

Lucy glided her hands over the water, allowing the fish to brush their scales on her smooth, petite fingers. "Please," she breathed and gave him a sad glance, "try to understand… I've never done a _thing_ on my own. I've never had any real friends!"

Loke looked up from his lying position and snarled at her.

Lucy added, "Except you, Loke."

Satisfied, the handsome lion nestled his muzzle onto his paws once more and drifted off.

Lucy gave a pained look to her reflection in the water. "I've never even been outside the palace walls," she went on.

She heard her father sigh once more and could feel his sympathetic gaze rest on her. "But Lucy… You're a _princess_…"

A surge of anger overtook her body as Lucy splashed the water. "Then maybe I don't want to _be_ a princess anymore!" she growled.

Master Makarov tensed and shook his fist at his daughter. As he walked away, he glanced back and cursed, "_Oh!_ Mavis forbid you have any daughters!" With that, the master stomped back into the palace and shut the doors rudely behind him.

Loke looked at the sullen princess. He crept to her, his tail low, and put his head in-between her legs, looking at her with large, sad eyes. He whimpered and nuzzled her inner thigh in comfort.

Princess Lucy stroked his mane, her gaze unhappy. "He just…doesn't understand, Loke."

Loke whimpered a response before craning his neck and licking his master's cheek in reassurance. Lucy rested a gentle hand on his fur-covered cheek and looked at the sky. _If only Mom were still her_, she whispered.

* * *

><p>The Master trailed back into the palace, defeated. The old and wise man sighed and looked at the scale house model of the palace and lazily watched the magic clock work. "I just don't know where she gets it from," he muttered to no one in particular. "Her mother was never <em>this<em> picky."

A shadow attacked the light that resided on the master, causing the colors to darken and turn more malicious than before. Startled, Master Makarov let out a gasp before looking to see whom the shadow belonged to.

He slumped his shoulders and exhaled in relief. "Oh, Laxus, my most loyal adviser. I am in desperate need of your help."

Laxus bowed. "My life is but to serve you, master." There was a hint of sarcasm and bitterness in his regal tone, but the Master did not hear it.

The old man tensed and shook his fists. "It's this suitor business! Lucy keeps refusing every last one of them!" He sighed for what seemed to be the twentieth time that day. "I just don't what I am going to do! I'm at my wits' end!" he cried out in frustration.

Bixslow let out a low caw and repeated, "_Wits' end!_"

The Master gave the grey-feathered bird an amused look and smiled. "Does the pretty Polly want a fish cracker?" he asked. The Master conjured up a tan cracker in the simple shape of a fish and shoved it into the mouth of the bird. Laxus's companion swallowed the bland treat. Master Makarov patted the bird's head and cooed, "Good, Polly."

Laxus smiled at the entertained master. "Why, Master, you've always had a way with _dumb_ animals…" He chuckled as he saw Bixslow glance at him with irritated eyes.

Master Makarov laughed. "Thank you, my boy. But about this suitor business…"

Laxus interrupted, "Master, I believe I could help you out of this predicament." The Master gazed at his adviser in astonishment mingled with mild elation. "_However_," the adviser continued, "it could require the use of a certain jewel…" He looked at the lacrima jewel that the master wore on his ring finger.

Master Makarov followed the blonde man's hungry gaze to his ring and gasped. "I don't know, Laxus…" he said haltingly. "This ring has been in the family for generations…"

Laxus grinned as Master Makarov stared at him with uncertain eyes. Laxus's eyes turned from its original iris color to a glaring red as he held the master's gaze. In sync, the Master's eyes turned the same sanguine color, dazed and hypnotized as his eyes bored into his royal adviser's penetrating stare. Bixslow chuckled at the sight with dark satisfaction.

"But, Master… For me to serve you, I am in need of your ring," Laxus pointed out.

Master Makarov nodded, slipping the ring off his finger while holding Laxus's entrancing glare with his own expressionless ones. "Yes… The ring," he echoed, his voice sounding far away.

Laxus beckoned the master. "The ring," he commanded in a low tone.

Master Makarov held out the ring and Laxus took it with no delay. He eyed the jewel with his companion and both of their eyes flashed in pleasure. After guiding the master back to magical scaled palace model, he backed away to the edges of the spacious quarters.

"Play with your palace, master," the blonde regal man called out to the Master as he came to a red wall.

"Hmm? Oh yes… That'd be nice," the Master agreed in a far-off tone.

Laxus smirked. "You foolish old man."

He strolled down to another section of the palace in a nonchalant manner until he reached a certain wall panel surrounded by two marble pillars. After glancing around to make sure no eye could see, he pressed hand onto the panel and emitted a tony shock. In reaction, the panel slid open for him with fluid motion. Inside the secret passage was dimmed light and dank, stone steps. Laxus and Bixslow entered the domain indifferently and the panel swiftly closed behind them.

As Laxus started down the steps in silence, Bixslow ruffled his wings and spat out the remains of the inedible cracker and glared at Laxus. "If I have to swallow another cracker from that old man, I'll beat his old body! _WHAM_!"

As Laxus listened to his friend complain and rant on about the old man, he stated, "Patience, Bixslow. You will have your chance. Once we get that ice lamp, _I'll_ be master of Fairy Tail."

"And then we get rid of the old man and that little blonde," Bixslow added with a hint of menace in his squall.

The duo looked at each other and began to laugh as they approached an old wooden door. They went inside and slammed it shut with a crashing _bang_. Their jovial, yet malicious laughter resounded in the damp chamber and never reached the ears of the ever-absentminded master.


	6. Lucy Runs Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor Walt Disney's "Aladdin".**

* * *

><p>In the heart of an enchanted city, a commoner mage named Natsu Dragneel and his mischievous blue-furred flying feline companion, Happy, battle to save the free-spirited Princess Lucy Heartfilia from the schemes of the evil Lightening Dragon Slayer, Laxus. Natsu's whole life changes with one rub of a magic ice lamp called the Ice of Wishes as the level-headed, cool-tempered Gray appears and grants him three wishes, setting him on an incredible journey of discovery. However, the relationship between the kind Princess and protective Dragon Slayer are tested as the two mysterious people watch them, hoping Lucy and Natsu are ready for an enemy that cannot be seen...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aladdin's Fairy Tail<strong>

_by_

Magnafeana

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: <strong>

**Lucy Runs Away**

* * *

><p>The sun, tired of its long day, stalked off in the sky in search of another place to enlighten. While the sky seemed empty and lonely, the moon slid into the sky, covering for the sun's abandonment. One by one, stars speckled the clear night, illuminating Fairy Tail in a divine way. Time seemed to slow as the mages and regular people of Fairy Tail walked back to their respective homes to be with family or to rest in a blissful sleep, alone.<p>

In the palace courtyard, a stranger concealed in a brown cloak glanced around, keeping a close eye out for the night guards. She snuck across the white pavement, gazing at the intimidating palace walls with a sense of purpose and determination. _I've got to find a way_, she thought.

With the tension that the night guards were absent leaving her body, she scrutinized the layout of the garden for any way out of the palace. She looked at the trees, pleading to Mavis for some way out of her imprisonment. Unfortunate for her, she could not call out her celestial spirits. Her father had kept them for ransom: if she chose a suitor, her keys would be returned to her.

She growled at the thought of the childish, backhanded way her father used to persuade her. The only spirits she had out was her loyal companion, Loke, and Plue, who had disappeared some time ago, which caused her to worry. Her hands itched for her whip, but the guards had repossessed it as a precaution so she would not whip her potential fiancé. She had done it once when her suitor attempted to kiss her after touching her rear end and "accidently" groping one of her breasts. She had whipped the poor boy away and Loke roared at him, which frightened him and caused him to leave the palace after unceremoniously cursing her and her "stupid cat."

She had found her moment of liberation. A lanky tree leaned against the palace wall, reflecting the moonlight handsomely. She looked up the tree with flickering hope. She could finally be free!

She grasped the wide tree and climbed up the tree as she gritted her teeth. Climbing was harder than she anticipated and she couldn't get a good hold of the tree to climb to the first high branch. Her cloak was suddenly pulled back down with great force and she let out a startled gasp. She looked back, waiting to see the furious face of her guard captain Erza. However, all she saw were the sad gaze of her loyal golden-furred lion.

Sighing, she slid down from the tree, getting a sharp cut on her palm. When she landed on the ground, she turned her hand over, and gazed at the gash on her soft palm with a disheartened frown. The wound nauseated red vomit that pulsed out of her hand.

The lion stepped toward her and licked her palm. She watched, a sense of calmness enveloping her body as the rhythmal laps soothed her and the pain that gnawed on her hand. After a while, the huge feline stepped back and looked at her with a glimmer of pride in his eyes masking his sadness. She inspected the injury and gaped in wonder. The cut seemed to be missing from her palm as though its existence was never born into the world and onto her hand.

She looked back at the handsome lion, gratitude swirling in the swirls of chocolate. He healed her with his magic… She was at a loss of words for his selfless act.

"Thank you, Loke," she managed to say after several moments of silence.

He lowered his head in response, gesturing he heard her, his eyes never leaving hers. She could see the anguish in his blue regard. Tears began to form in her eyes as she gave her friend her gratitude. A great grief murdered the appreciation that once filled her heart and laughed as it claimed her emotions to be depressed and dejected.

She sank to her knees and cried, the cold air of the night aiding her into deeper sadness. Loke stepped toward her with the slightest hesitation, then pushed his doubts aside and nuzzled his master. He licked her and purred, but he could not get her to stop shaking and sobbing.

Her eyes closed themselves tight as she latched onto her faithful celestial lion, seeking his warming comfort. How could she leave him and the rest of her spirits?

_Maybe I should stay… _

The thought blared out among her doubts. Leaving home like this turned her stomach and the thought of her father's pained look when he would find out his own and only daughter had left without a trace merely killed her. How could she do this to him?

Even without her eyes opened, she could feel more warmth emit from her friend and felt that it was getting lighter outside. The light grew blinding; even within the darkness her closed eyes gave light dimmed as though a conductor suddenly hushed his orchestra with a single of a large, gentle paw on her back, there was a delicate hand in its replacement. Instead of feeling soft fur in her hands, she felt smooth fabric. Instead of a muzzle nuzzling her cheek, there was another face near hers.

Opening her eyes and blinking away straying tears, she saw the sad face of her lion friend, Loke, in his human form. He gazed at her through his translucent sunglasses with an expression of bittersweet happiness as he embraced his master.

"Loke…" she murmured as she choked back sobs.

He smirked when he heard his name. "Well, princess, it's been a while since I've seen you in my human form. I've missed being able to hit on such a _gorgeous_ master. It feels good when you moan my name."

The princess blushed at his remark and smiled as she gazed at him with sparkling eyes. "I don't think my father would approve of me having a guy who _isn't_ my fiancé being around me twenty-four-seven," she joked.

Loke chuckled and stood up, offering his hand to help her stand. She took it and was pulled up by the strong spirit. Immediately, she was forced to stare at him, his eyes looking serious with all playfulness gone. "Lucy, I know what you're about to do. Anyone could see that," he commented as he scanned her appearance. The blonde opened her mouth to explain, but closed it when no words dared to come out. "I will miss you," Loke confessed, "but it's not right for you to be forced into something like this. Marriage isn't something you should be forced into at all."

Lucy's eyes began to brim with tears as she realized what he was saying. "Loke…"

He silenced her with an index finger to her lips. "I'll make sure to stall Erza and the guards for a while, but they'll notice soon that you're gone."

The princess nodded in agreement, feeling relieved Loke understood her goal. "I'll make every day count," she promised.

She saw him grin at her with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. "Y'know, if you can't find a suitor, you could always marry me," the lion spirit proposed. "After all, you could be more than my master and command me to do all sorts of things." A suggestive tone laced his playfulness.

Lucy laughed, mirth combined with happiness gleaming in her once-despondent eyes. She pushed him away and felt a heated blush on her cheeks, hoping he couldn't see it due to the darkness. "You're such a pervert, as usual." The blonde flipped her blonde hair over and took his hand, giving it a dainty squeeze. "But thank you."

He pulled her into an embrace, regardless that they knew they'd meet again.

Loke pulled away from her and took a step back from the disguised princess. "Well, back to being in beast form. It was nice seeing that body with my human emotions. And feeling it too," he added with a flirtatious wink.

The princess rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, yet amusement was written in the smile that contradicted her irritated stance as a calming, rose-colored blush lit her cheeks. She averted her eyes and mumbled, "J-Just shut up and go back to being an animal."

Loke chuckled and his body turned into a blinding golden light. The light morphed into the form of a powerful lion before leaving the body. There stood a proud, golden-furred lion with concerned dark blue eyes and a handsome orange mane. Lucy got down on her knees and stroked her celestial spirit. He nuzzled her neck and licked her cheek once more before stepping back and giving his master a sad stare.

Holding back tears, the seventeen year-old girl gripped the elongated tree and struggled to climb up to the branch as she neared it. She felt something push her upwards and glanced back down, only to see Loke nudging her forward with his head, his help making her heart melt.

She scrambled up the tree without the assistance of her feline friend and climbed onto the ledge of the wall. She stood, looking at the great kingdom in awe. The moonlight danced around on the roofs of buildings and houses and golden light seem to spec the city in such a way that the area seemed breathtaking.

Before she jumped from the tall wall, Lucy looked back at her celestial lion spirit. There he lay on the luscious grass, looking up at her with cat eyes and flicking his tail back and forth in anticipation.

"Goodbye, Loke," she whispered to him.

With those parting words, she leapt over the edge and landed without a sound. She scampered across the palace lawn, avoiding guards on the night shift and keeping an eye out for Erza or night guards.

As she hid behind a tree, waiting for a guard to walk back and report to his superior she heard a voice echo in her mine. A voice that made her smile with happiness and lingering sadness. As she sprinted away, out of sight, she could still hear the voice, clear and calm in her mind:

_Goodbye, Lucy... I'll wait for you forever…_

* * *

><p>The market place was packed with mages and non-magic folk as loud chatter filled the air of Fairy Tail. The sun, back from its few hours of absence, smiled brilliantly at the people, feeling gracious today. Children laughed, merchants yelled in advertisement, women tittered, men drank – Cana drank more than the men – and life was back to its normalcy.<p>

Natsu looked at the bustling crowd from his view on top of a merchant's watermelon stand with Happy by his side, a shimmering river flowing in-between the mainstream market. He watched as boats sailed back and forth on the waterway, shouting words of greeting towards one another. Natsu could hear the merchant of the stand he was on top of shout that his watermelons were of the best quality and went for five jewel apiece.

_Five jewel…_ Natsu snorted. _Don't think so_.

Natsu turned to the blue-furred feline with his signature grin. He whispered, "Okay, Happy, you know the plan."

Happy saluted. "Aye!"

Happy moved towards the far left of the merchant stand roof. Peering underneath, he could see how focused the merchant was on making a sale. Happy brought out his wings and levitated himself so he was exposed to the merchant's eyes. He called out to oblivious salesman. "Hey, lookie over here!"

The merchant turned around and narrowed his eyes when he saw Happy shaking his rear end at him and making a face.

"Nyeah, nyeah, nyeah, nyeah!" Happy taunted, sticking out his tongue to the watermelon salesman. Happy wrapped his long tail around one of the spherical green fruits and waved it.

Feeling hot with indignation, the merchant prowled towards him, shouting harsh words at the cat. "You filthy cat! Get out of here!" he spat as he tried to swipe the watermelon out of Happy's tail's grasp. Happy merely flew away, provoking the man.

As Happy distracted the narrow-minded dealer, Natsu reached his hand into the stand and grabbed a plump watermelon before reconcealing himself from the people's line of vision. When Happy saw that the mission was complete, he dropped the watermelon and flew out of sight and out of the reach of the furious trader.

The man stepped into quick action and caught the watermelon, relieved. He walked back to his stand and placed the melon where one of his watermelons should have been before gasping in shock at the realization one of his watermelons _was_ gone.

Above, Natsu and Happy sat on the blanketed rooftop, in-between them a scrumptious looking watermelon. The pinkette rubbed his hands together with a wide smile and grabbed the watermelon before easily breaking it into an easy half. Inside, red juiciness overflowed the green shell, with black specks splattered inside.

"Breakfast is served," he declared as he gave one half to Happy. Hungrily, the two began to chomp on their watermelon halves.

* * *

><p>Farther down the same street of the two poor friends wandered a girl cloaked in brown sheets. Her mind struggled to grasp the wonder sites she was seeing. All around her, people were gossiping, chattering, laughing, persuading and flirting! Not gaping at her, bowing in respect, offering her free items and telling her what she wanted to her.<p>

_This… is… amazing! _Lucy breathed as she drank in the market place's fused scents. The aroma of flowers, the odors of fish, the scents of wine, the muskiness of the commoners… To her, it seemed better than the overwhelming stench of the palace: interspersed fragrances of hundreds of different perfumes.

As the disguised princess walked down the street and maneuvered through the pedestrians, she glanced at all the stands with voices all shouting out to her, beckoning her to them.

"Pots! No better pots in brass or silver!" a man called out. She turned to scan him. His violet-blue hair and smile seemed friendly, contradicting his rugged appearance. She smiled at him and shook her head as she continued walking.

"Sugar dates! Sugar dates and fish! Sugar dates and pistachios!" a raring voice shouted. Lucy analyzed the man. Desperation was evident in his tone, and his eyes seemed to not stare at her face. Her stomach rolled in disgusted as she walked on.

However, a man that gave her chills stopped her. He eyed her and held out a golden necklace chain to her. She glanced at it, already knowing it was a fraud. "Would the lady like a pretty necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady," the unnerving male persuaded, grinning at her and running his eyes slowly up and down her body.

Lucy shook her head and refused, sidestepping the man. He could feel her eyes on her as she walked away. _Disgusting pervert!_ she huffed. _A princess should never be treated–Right… I am not trying to be a princess right now_, she reminded herself. _Though, if Loke were here he would've bitten that guy till he was begging for death. _

As the secret princess smiled to herself while thinking of her celestial lion spirit's protectiveness of her, she heard the sing of knife as it slammed down near her. She turned her head and saw the head of a fish being cut off, exposing its interior flesh, nerves and veins. Lucy shivered. She didn't expect _that_ on the streets of the Fairy Tail. Slightly alarmed, she moved towards the river and walked close to its edge. She saw her reflection, noticing she couldn't recognize herself in her costume. And hopefully, no one would recognize her as well. She didn't want Erza to be sent after her.

Lucy shuttered. The captain of the royal guard frightened her in more ways than one.

The princess readjusted the scarf concealing her hair and hid her face as she could imagine the horrors Erza would do if she found out Lucy was in the streets of Fairy Tail instead of behind the palace walls.

"Hey, you better be careful, miss!"

"Don't go falling in the river!"

Lucy looked up to see two men in a small, wooden-carved magic boat smiling at her from their position in the glistening river. She returned the smile, warmed by their warning. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!" she shouted back in assurance and waved goodbye to them. They bade her farewell and continued down the river on their merry way.

_Such nice men_, Lucy commented as she balanced herself on the edge carefully, taking into consideration of the men's warning.

"_Gajeel!_ I'm trying to _read_ here!"

Lucy looked around, suddenly fearful.

_Gajeel? Oh no…_

Lucy began to panic. Gajeel was one of the superior guards for the palace, as well as an apathetic Iron Dragon Slayer. With his sensitive nose and acute hearing, he could expose Lucy's ruse in a heartbeat.

As Lucy's panicky brown eyes flittered to find the rough man, she spotted him leaning over a girl who sat on a bench. He shook his head, his long black hair waving in response, and crossed his arms, his muscles clenching. The girl glaring up at him from behind her red-framed glasses.

Gajeel took off her glasses, raising them out of her reach. He grinned down at her, amused by her adorable pout. She stomped her foot in anger and jumped for her glasses, yet could not reach them. She turned her back on him and stooped to get her tower of books Lucy didn't notice until she narrowed her eyes to focus in on the interesting pair. Before the petite girl could reach them, Gajeel swiped them and balanced them on the other hand concealed in brown gloves. Lucy held in her laughter as she watched the girl glare at him.

"You stupid iron-eater, give me my books back!" she growled in frustration.

Gajeel shook his head and snorted. "That's not a nice way to ask, shrimp," he teased as he held them higher, out of her reach.

She puffed out her cheeks and argued, "It's _Levy_, not 'shrimp'. Now, give me my books and my Gale-Force reading glasses! I need them!"

Lucy laughed as she witnessed Gajeel and Levy's bickering, and walked away. She didn't know Gajeel actually had a soft heart.

_I wish I could live this freely forever_, Lucy wished.

Lucy slapped her cheeks, reminding herself that she had to leave Fairy Tail as soon as possible and not dawdle. People around her gave her strange looks, wondering if she was all right. She saw their looks of concern and reassured them with a smile.

As they carried on their way, the princess glanced into the river, seeing her reflection.

"I don't _want_ to go back," she murmured to her reflection. _I just…want freedom…_

* * *

><p>Natsu surveyed the area as he munched heartily on his almost-gone watermelon. He watched as the people carried on to their destinations without a care in the world. None of them understood what it was like to fend for themselves on the streets. They all had money to pay for a house and food and water... While Natsu and Wendy, along with their feline companions, had nothing.<p>

_But we're doing the best we can_, the Fire Dragon Slayer acknowledged as he gulped down another bite of the red, tender sweetness the watermelon had to offer.

Natsu sniffed the air, bristling slightly. There was no sign of Erza or her dumb guards in this part of the market, but he picked up the scent of another Dragon Slayer. He smelled the air and it confirmed his suspicions: it was Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer. Natsu had a metallic taste in his mouth as he identified the cold-hearted superior guard. By the whiff the pink-haired boy had gotten, Gajeel was downstream and upwind and wasn't a threat. Still a little apprehensive, Natsu's onyx eyes wandered around, listening to everything.

He heard an apologetic voice. "I'm so sorry, sir. Please, I really am _very_ sorry."

He found the face it belonged to and saw a teenage girl wrapped in brown, tattered sheets apologizing sincerely to a glaring man she had just crashed into. However, her brown scarf had fallen to her back and exposed her blonde hair to the world. Her brown eyes looked pleading at the man, and eventually the man gave her back a warm smile and rubbed the back of his neck shamefully. The girl thanked the man with a sweet smile and glanced around before bringing the light brown scarf over her head once more and walking away.

Natsu gazed in interest after the young girl. There weren't too many blondes in Fairy Tail. He would've recognized her if he had seen her before, _definitely_. Inhaling the air, he picked up a sharp scent among the muddle of blended-in smells. Sharp, yet sweet. The tantalizing smell of vanilla with the addition an angelic-like scent of a warm meadow. He cocked his head to the side as she maneuvered his way through the street, coming towards his way. For some reason, he had a strange feeling about the girl. She seemed so…different from the others he had seen.

_Maybe she's just weird_, he figured. Her heard a loud booming sound and saw the girl gaping, dumbfounded, as a man banged a drum happily. She watched the man as he marched away and slapped her cheeks before walking away. Natsu smirked at her reaction and nodded in agreement to his aforementioned proposal.

_Definitely weird_, he concluded.

* * *

><p>Lucy made her way down the street, ignoring anyone that pleaded for her to come by his or her stand. As she neared a stand that offered vegetables and fruits to customers, she saw a poor young bow with spiky black hair stretching to reach one of the apples on the stand. She gazed sympathetically at him, watching as he struggled to grab one measly apple. Yet no one would help him! The concealed princess got down to eye level with the young boy.<p>

"You must be hungry, huh?" she enquired in a kindhearted tone.

The young boy nodded, pointing to the apples with hunger written on his face. She reached up and grabbed a juicy red fruit from the stand and handed it to the boy.

"Here you go," she said, offering him the apple with a warm smile.

The boy took the apple and embraced her with a wide smile. He fled the scene after flashing a smile back at her. Lucy watched him disappear into the sea of people, feeling elated. When she began to walk away from the stand, she felt a rough hand grab her arm and yank her back. She came face-to-face with an irate man who snarled at her in an inhumane way.

"You better be able to pay for that!" he growled as he held her wrist, crushing it slowly.

Lucy looked at him, a flash of panic in her brown eyes. "'Pay'?" she echoed.

The man glared at her and a magic circle appeared underneath them. Princess Lucy looked down at the golden circle in disbelief, then back to the furious man. This man was a mage?

"No one steals from _my_ cart," he hissed as the circle began to light up.

The blonde royal mage's eyes widen in fear. "P-Please," she stuttered. "I-if you l-let me go to the palace, I-I can some jewel f-from the master!"

The man narrowed his eyes, not believing the sincerity and honesty held in her voice. "_Thief!_ You should know the penalty for stealing, little girl."

Instinctively, Lucy reached for her keys, but was rudely reminded her father had her celestial keys and her whip. _Loke… Please help me!_ she called as the circle continued to grow white. The blonde glared at the man, ready for whatever he was going to do. She wasn't going to be that helpless princess her father and her servants obviously thought she was.

She was going to fight back.

"_Swords of—_"

"_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_"

The hold of Lucy's wrist ceased to exist and a low moan could be heard a little ways off. Lucy sharply opened her eyes and gasped in shock as she saw the man a few yards away from her, grasping his cheek and gritting his teeth as he withheld a painful moan. Surprised, yet relieved, the celestial mage turned her head to see a young man with pink hair ready to fight as he grinned at the man, showing his protruding canine teeth. Behind him was a blue-furred cat with pure white wings, giving the trader a dirty look.

Lucy blinked.

Wait a minute…

_Wings_ on a _cat_?

The merchant stumbled to his feet and glared at the young man with pink hair. "This girl is _mine_ to deal with, street-rat!"

The boy didn't show any sign of anger, yet something dark formed in the onyx eyes of his. He cracked his knuckles. "Well I don't think this young lady right here wants you to deal with her. So why don't you let her go?"

The blonde looked at the man with widened eyes. He was…defending her? But he didn't even know her. She narrowed her eyes slightly with a hint of irritation. Defending her was chivalrous of him, but she wasn't helpless at all. She could take down this guy. She was taught to defend herself because her father was overcautious.

The burly man eyed the pinkette fire mage in disgust. "Get out of here, boy," the trader warned with an unveiled hint of a threatening tone, "before I give you a _real_ fight."

The blonde thought for sure the teenage male would back away, but he just snorted. His left hand burst into fiery orange flames. "Now I'm all fired up, old guy," he declared.

_He's a fire mage?_ Lucy thought, forgetting her irritation and staring at him in amazement. She had never seen a fire mage! The only element mages she's seen were Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer, and Juvia, a skilled female water mage that's talent was unmatched by any other.

The merchant's eyes twitched at the sight of the boy's fire, but did not back down. He sneered at the bold teenager. "You'll regret those words soon."

Lucy saw that teen shrug and his right hand went ablaze. She blinked her eyes in disbelief. Fighting here? If he fought, guards would take notice of the gathered crowd, become suspicious and arrest them!

_And with Gajeel so close…_

Lucy shuddered. He'd break up the fight without sparing for details, arrest the merchant and the pinkette then drag the princess home while complaining that he was looking for some real action. She silently pleaded to the fire mage to stop provoking the trader and give up the fight.

"Do you even _know_ this girl?" the merchant questioned, half-fuming, half-suspicious.

The man with his right hand on fire surveyed Lucy with searching onyx eyes. She hoped that he could see the desperation, fear and pleadingness in her eyes, because if not… She shuddered once more.

_Erza and Gajeel…_

The boy's onyx eyes returned to the merchant. His hand ceased to flame and he lost his provocative stance. The pink-haired boy strolled over to the rather obese merchant with such a poker face that Lucy was sure he was about to punch the food dealer in the stomach. To her relief, he didn't.

"Sadly, yes," he answered to the man in a grave tone. He glanced at Lucy and gave her a sympathetic look. "She is my sister."

The merchant had a suspicious look in his eyes, yet lost his fighting stance as he eyed the boy and the concealed princess.

The pink-haired teen whispered to the man, yet loud enough for Lucy to her, "She's a little looney. A complete weirdo."

To that remark, the blonde huffed and crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes with a flicker of irritation. _What is he doing?_ she wondered as she glared at the unnamed fire mage.

"But she said she knew the master," the merchant insisted.

Lucy watched as the young male let out a sigh and responded, "She thinks the cat _is_ the master." He pointed to a blue-furred tomcat, which stood beside Lucy, reaching his paw out for an unguarded silver-scaled fish. As soon as the tom realized that the focus was on him he safely retreated his paw.

The seventeen year-old celestial mage furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She was the daughter of the master! That cat looked nothing like him! Once she saw the glint in the boy's eyes, she understood what he was trying to do for her.

Lucy got on her knees and bowed to the feline. "Oh wise and powerful master!" she praised. She could see amusement flicker in the black eyes of the cat as it reached out on of its forepaws and patted her blonde hair.

"Good dummy," the cat said in an entertained mew.

No one saw Lucy's eyes widen in surprise. A talking _cat_? First, a pervert harasses her. Then she sees Gajeel teasing a girl named Levy. Next, some guy with _pink hair_ saves her. Now, she is _bowing_ to a _talking cat_ with _wings_ that called _her_ "weirdo."

Lucy's first hours on the streets of Fairy Tail had been the weirdest ones of her life.

She heard the voice of the young male speak to the merchant in such a convincing manner. "Tragic, isn't it? With her weirdness she'll _never_ find a guy to like her," he went on in a solemn tone.

Lucy could her murmurs of sympathy from passersby who witnessed the encounter on the way to their destination. She bristled, irritated. She wasn't _that_ weird. And she just had about twenty guys head-over-heels for her attempt to marry her!

A hand roughly helped Lucy stand to her feet and before she saw the face of this mysterious helper, she saw his parachute pants, worn black sandals and the bottom of his black vest. Meeting the eyes of her guide, she stared into friendly onyx ones.

He turned her around and shoved her away from the site as he told her in a loud voice, "Come on, sis, we need to go to the doctor."

Luck blanked, putting on a straight face as she stopped near the face of a chewing camel. "Hello, doctor. How are you?" she greeted.

She could feel the boy's head close to hers as he murmured loud enough for the merchant to hear, "No, no, not _that_ one." He paused and called back, "Come_ on, _Happy!"

Lucy glanced back. She only saw the faces and bodies of people walking through the streets. Happy…? _Must be the cat_, she concluded smartly. She saw the feline with his paws full of fish, eyes wide. The merchant looked at the cat and reached to grab it. The cat then unfurled its hidden wings and began to take flight, avoiding the clutches of the man. Lucy couldn't believe it. A flying _and_ talking cat… A guy with pink hair who starts fire like it's nothing…

Who _were_ these people?

"What's going on over there?"

Both the boy pushing the blonde and Lucy froze in their tracks. The voice belonged to Gajeel! Lucy would recognize that sneering tone anywhere. Panic electrified her body and rendered her paralyzed. If Gajeel found out her whereabouts, he'd drag her back to the palace without being… friendly. Escaping his nose now was nearly impossible now that he was closing in on them. What was she going to do?

"Oh shoot," she cursed herself. She could hear Gajeel's footsteps coming closer. _It's too late running now_, she told her panicked self. _He's coming and he'll know it's you by your scent_.

Lucy waited nervously as Gajeel continued to make his way towards her, waiting for him to come and take her away…

Lucy was picked up off the ground and thrown onto the back of someone, her head banging on the black fabric that concealed their hard back. She twitched and squirmed, angered by her captor. She wasn't going to get kidnapped. Not now. Not _ever_.

"_Well_? Anyone _want_ to tell me what's going on here?" Gajeel's voice rang. The sea of people seemed uneasy to answer in fear of him as they continued to walk.

Lucy shut her eyes, waiting for Gajeel to find her, grab her, and drag her away. The sensation never fell upon her, however. Instead, she felt a breeze rattling her disguise. She opened her eyes and saw that the street she was previously on was now vanishing from her vision, and rapidly at that.

"What the…?"

She twisted her head, hoping to catch a glimpse of her captor. All she saw was a flash a pink hair.

_Pink hair?_

The boy that saved her! Now he had saved her twice! Lucy grumbled. She did appreciate the boy's help, but couldn't he put her down? She could run just as well.

"What are you doing?" she hissed into his ear, still twitching.

She may not have been able to see it, but she could hear his smirk as he answered as though the answer was obvious. "Saving you, of course!"

Stopping her fidgeting, Lucy huffed and shook her head. It was nice to know that when she left the palace to do things on her own, some random marketplace boy saved her…

_Mavis, please let this boy not be crazy_, she prayed as the boy continued to sprint away.


	7. Laxus Discovers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor Walt Disney's "Aladdin".**

* * *

><p>In the heart of an enchanted city, a commoner mage named Natsu Dragneel and his mischievous blue-furred flying feline companion, Happy, battle to save the free-spirited Princess Lucy Heartfilia from the schemes of the evil Lightening Dragon Slayer, Laxus. Natsu's whole life changes with one rub of a magic ice lamp called the Ice of Wishes as the level-headed, cool-tempered Gray appears and grants him three wishes, setting him on an incredible journey of discovery. However, the relationship between the kind Princess and protective Dragon Slayer are tested as the two mysterious people watch them, hoping Lucy and Natsu are ready for an enemy that cannot be seen...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aladdin's Fairy Tail<strong>

_by_

Magnafeana

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: <strong>

**Laxus Discovers His Fire in the Water**

* * *

><p>Light became to ebb away as darkness mingled in, creating a drowsy lavender color in the sky. The moon teased the eyes of the people as if flashed its body in the sky before quickly retreating with slight cowardice. The stars, however, did not care about their appearance and flaunted theirselves, sparkling in the light purple firmament. The sun continued to prowl around, unsure if it should move to another hunting ground or remain in this territory.<p>

Deep below the palace grounds, Laxus stood arrogantly, watching red smoke struggle and twist in aggravation within crossed golden rings. Below that was a dull orb held in between two gold serpents, their noses close to touching. Thunder roared from the sanguine puffs as they grew tired of being disturbed. Bixslow ruffled his wings in uncertainty, knowing already what his vile friend was about to do.

"Couldn't we wait for a _real_ storm?" he suggested.

Laxus glanced at him as he approached the lacrima ball with the master's ring in his hands. "Save your breath, Bixslow. I'm not going to wait for a storm in this place."

Laxus placed the ring in-between the two statue snakes daintily. Grinning, Laxus unleashed a powerful lightning bolt onto the puff of contained rosy smoke. He watched as the clouds roared over the blast and sent down a lightning strike directly onto the innocent ring. Laxus and Bixslow approach the ball, hunger in Laxus's eyes.

"With the power of the sands of time, show me my fire in the water," he prayed as he eyed the orb impatiently.

The ring vomited the absorbed lightning it previously obtained onto the lacrima ball, electrifying the magical item. After a few brief moments, a video flickered uncertainly in the sphere before it became more confident and steady. Laxus watched eagerly as the film showed him exactly what he needed to know:

He saw a pink-haired young male in a pair of white balloon pants, worn black sandals, a white-scaled scarf and black vest helping up a young woman, veiled in a brown cloak with a light brown scarf wrapped securely over her hair, on an old ladder. Narrowing his eyes, Laxus saw the Fairy Tail insignia on the upper arm of the young fellow. The blonde man grinned.

"_Yes_…" his hissed. "I have finally found my fire in the water…" Laxus grinned. "Let's extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Natsu led Lucy up carefully; he was unsure if the fragile-looking female knew how to climb. However, he was impressed that she had been able to keep up with him. Lucy, on the other hand, tried to hide her weariness and fatigue. Once Natsu had allowed Lucy to walk on her own, she had remarkably been able to keep up with his pace. But at a price. With each step up the ladder, her body grew sore and lethargic. Even with Natsu's acute hearing, he could not hear her stifled groans as they sprinted a safe distance away from their crime scene. He had slowed down when his instincts told him that they would not be tracked, yet carried on in silence.<p>

Every once in a while, the veiled blonde would catch a glimpse of him either sniffing the air or looking at her with confused and curious onyx eyes. He'd catch her looking at him too, her expression of relief and innocence contradicted by the suspicion and unguarded curiosity that flickered occasionally in her eyes.

The two reached the top of a flat and bare roof, both noticing that the sky was getting darker. Happy had already flown back to the hideout, allowing his friend privacy to the blonde teen.

Feeling fed up with silence, Natsu initiated a conversation with Lucy, still unbeknownst to him of her royal title or her name. "Are you sure you know how to handle yourself out here?" he asked. He looked back to see irritation flash in her eyes and her tense up.

"Look, I didn't _ask_ for you to save me," Lucy spat. "You just decided to pull some hero act randomly to some girl you don't even know!" She gave him a furious glare. "_And_ you called me weird!"

Natsu shook his head and frowned in confusion. "I saw trouble and reacted. Nothing for you to get mad about, _sister_." He drew out the word in laughter. Natsu knew she wasn't his sister, but he grinned in amusement as she huffed and crossed her arms.

He found her quite entertaining already.

She found him quite annoying already.

Natsu saw the gap in-between the building they were standing and the other across from it before glancing at Lucy. She stared back at him and frowned slightly at his mischievous smirk.

"Stay here," he ordered as he looked at the other building.

Lucy narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth for a scathing retort; however, her mouth remained open with no words. Natsu had sailed over the gap, his white scarf flapping behind him. He landed on the other side and smirked at her. She looked away, averting her surprised stare from his knowing gaze. She knew he knew she was impressed with his skills. But she wouldn't let him see it. She had her pride, didn't she?

Natsu, amused by her aversion, took the time to look for a long plank on the roof he was on. He busied himself looking through pieces of wood to find on of decent length. "Y'know, the streets are a dangerous place for a girl," he warned, half-serious, half-teasing.

Silence answered his remark as he pulled out a long plank. The pink-haired male looked up, yet Lucy had disappeared from the spot. Alarmed, thoughts raced through his head. Some thoughts reasoned she ran off, back to her home – rational thoughts. Some thoughts panicked that she was kidnapped by an old guy that would use her as ransom in the scheme to hunt him down – irrational thoughts.

"Ha! I'm a fast learner," a voice softly remarked, a hint of pride and smugness in their sweet voice.

Turning around, Natsu looked with wide eyes as Lucy stood there with her hands on her hips, looking at him daringly. She jerked her chin up, as though she was challenging him to say a word, and a defiant gleam lit her eyes. Natsu just grinned as she continued to impress him. She was strong, swift and smart and he didn't have any doubt that she had more secret sides of her.

The two teens continued to travel in a comfortable silence, sometimes Natsu teasing Lucy or sometimes Lucy amazing him, yet both remaining oblivious to each other's identities.

A dwindling darkness stabbed the light of the sky, blue blood spilling everywhere. With a silent cry, the light of the sun was driven out by the wild wolves of the night, knowing that tomorrow they shall reclaim their honorable place in the atmosphere. Sneering, the darkness sat comfortably in the skies, a shade of blue enveloping the skies of the Magnolia Desert and the Kingdom of Fairy Tail and allowing the dim yet illuminated stars to come out and play.

Natsu reached the entrance to his hideout and grabbed Lucy's hand as he led her through the sturdy steps of a dying hallway. Sometimes he would break the silence with warnings of the location of low-hanging beams or dips and pitfalls that hid mischievously in the floor were, Lucy murmuring a quiet "thanks" in return.

They came to the top of the steps where a cleared area had been made. Natsu watched Lucy cautiously as she took tentative steps into the hideout. He searched her gaze for any hint of sympathy or pity, but, to his shock, all he found was admiration in her beautiful brown eyes.

As Lucy made out Natsu's figure in the subtle darkness, she asked, "So… you live here?"

Natsu turned his head slightly so she was on his peripheral vision and nodded. "Yeah. Just me, Happy, my sister and her cat."

He smirked when she saw her eyes widen, seeing a flicker of surprise regardless of her shadowed face. "Does her cat fly and talk too?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes when the pink-haired dragon slayer laughed. "Yeah, she does. She talks in big words that's hard for me to understand. Most of the time she yells at me whenever I set things on fire," he added in a childish manor.

Lucy chuckled slightly at his remark then looked around, noticing the old rugs and tapestries.

When Natsu followed her gaze, he added with a shrug, "It's not much." He led her over to a curtain that covered a large exposed hole in the back wall. He grabbed the tattered sheet and pulled it aside. "But it's got some great views."

Lucy grabbed onto the ledge and looked at the miraculous view in awe. From their standpoint, she could see the gleam of the palace and most of Fairy Tail.

"Wow…" She turned to him with sparkling eyes. "This is amazing!"

Before the pinkette could answer her admiring comment, a tiny voice welcomed, "Hello…"

Both turned around to be addressed by a timid blue-haired girl, gazing up at them both with round, adorable mocha eyes. She looked at Lucy with normal curiosity, yet spoke to Natsu, "I'm glad you're home, big brother."

"'Big brother'?" Lucy repeated in confusion.

Natsu grinned, showing off his canines to her. "Yeah, she's my little sister. Weirdo," he added under his breath for only Lucy's ears.

Lucy glared in which he gave her an innocent smile.

Noticing Natsu and Lucy's encounter, the twelve year-old smiled at the blonde, revealing her similar pair of canines. "I'm Wendy. It's nice to meet you," she greeted.

The celestial spirit mage gazed at her with softened eyes. "You're so adorable," she commented, smiling at the embarrassed blush on the child's face. "I don't know how you could be related to him." Lucy nodded her head to Natsu who feigned to be offended.

Wendy laughed cutely. "It's a little hard to believe, I know, but it's true."

Natsu twiddled his thumbs boyishly. "You make it sound like you don't want to be my sister," he pouted.

Lucy laughed as Wendy tried to tell her older brother that she was happy to be is sibling while Natsu shook his head stubbornly. "Wait a second," the blonde interrupted. The two siblings looked at her, confusion etched on their faces. "So you're Wendy," pointing at the young girl. Then, she pointed at the teen male. "So who are you?" How could she have forgotten to ask for her rescuer's name? For all she knew, he could be some guy that wanted to use her to get the title of Master of the Kingdom of Fairy Tail. But from the look of it, that chance wasn't likely…

She watched the Fire Dragon Slayer grin and rolled her eyes. "I'm–"

"Get away from me, you stupid tomcat!"

There was a wail. "Charla, give me a chance!"

"Not on your life. And get those fish away from me!"

A cream-colored she-cat bounded across the room and into the arms of Wendy, followed by a blue-furred tom, with fish in his mouth. He stopped in front of her and begged in a pleading mewl, which was unmuffled regardless of the fish, "C'mon, Charla! I got these tasty fish for us to share!"

The noble she-cat wrinkled her nose in disgust and let out an unceremonious hiss. Happy still wore a cheerful expression on his face, not a trace of sadness in it. Lucy was impressed. When she treated a guy like that, he usually got the message that she was clearly not interested and would go away, upset. Yet, the blue-furred cat was clearly unfazed by Charla's behavior towards him.

Natsu clapped his hands, bringing back Lucy from her thoughts, and rubbed them together with a happy-go-lucky grin. "All right, guys! Time to chow down!"

Wendy and Happy raised a fist in the air and happily smiled. "Aye, sir!"

A fire made by Natsu was in the center of the room and the deceased fish were put onto lithe sticks as they roasted by the fire. After a while, the fish were cooked to grim perfection and the mages, and felines, hungrily ate their dinner with famished stomachs and thankful prayers.

Lucy swallowed another bit of the cooked fish, and turned to Wendy.

"So you guys live here by yourselves?"

Wendy nodded and swallowed a mouthful of her food before answering. "Yeah. Our mom and dad left seven years ago."

"We're lookin' for them actually,"Natsu added in a muffled voice, chewing hungrily on the fish.

The blonde nodded, testing the fish with a small nibble before acknowledging that it was delicious. She took a big bite out of the fish eagerly before commenting. "Do you have any clues?" she asked as she bit into the fish and chewed, swallowing it ravenously as her stomach begged for more.

Wendy thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Not yet. But we won't stop looking. Right?" She turned to her brother, who set his fish on fire and bit into it, ignorant to his sister's question. Wendy giggled adorable while Lucy lightly laughed at the boy.

He was so different than the other men she had encountered. Most men sought her hand in marriage due to her beauty or her wealth; others wanted her for their own sexual pleasure. But this pink-haired mage didn't see her like that at all. He treated her like a friend, with kindness and respect. Something no man had ever shown her… Besides Loke, but he was a Celestial Spirit who playfully flirted with her.

After an hour of talking, laughter and eating, the moon was brilliantly grinning in the night sky, flanked by its loyal celestial star companions. Charla and Happy had curled up near a pile of rugs and blankets and fell asleep, their flanks rising and falling in sync. Wendy tried hard to stay awake, but gave up fighting her weariness as fluttered her eyes shut and fell asleep. Natsu gently carried his sister to her own makeshift bed consisting of old pillows and a tattered blanket, setting her down and tucking her in before murmuring soothing words. Lucy could tell the fire mage loved his little sister greatly. They were all each other had after all.

Quietly, Natsu had led Luck towards the window where they watched the dimly lit city as the pink-haired dragon slayer recalled his adventures to the blonde with ease, both of them comfortable with each other's presence.

"So what about you?" Natsu asked Lucy.

Lucy cocked her head, confused. "What about me?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer lit his thumb on fire before quickly putting it out. He grinned when he caught the look of wonder in Lucy's eyes. "Where'd you come from?" he asked as he settled into a sitting position on the ledge with the secret princess following in suit.

Lucy huffed, an irritated look in her eyes as she looked away. "What does it matter? I ran away and I am _not_ going back," she muttered as she crossed her arms under her ample chest.

The pinkette dropped his grin and looked at the Celestial mage with concern. "Why not?" he demanded. "Can't go back?"

Lucy stood up and gazed at the palace that sat regally on its throne, the Fairy Tail Kingdom insignia imprinted on its front. The palace. Her home. Her prison. Secretly, Lucy glanced down at her hand, her eyes saddening at the pink Fairy Tail Kingdom emblem stamped on it. She had abandoned her duties as the princess and left her father and Loke behind, seeking to find her own life instead of abiding by the laws of the Kingdom of Fairy Tail.

She wanted her freedom.

"You could say that," Lucy evaded, turning to look at Natsu as he got to his feet. He followed her gaze to the palace, the intensity of his onyx eyes searching the citadel for something unknown.

"Y'know, it'd be nice to live there," Natsu commented randomly. "Servants that could take care of Wendy… People that would obey me and not scream at me…"

Lucy snorted. "People telling you where to go and how to dress," she added in an annoyed mumble.

"Here, I do the best I can, but it's not good enough to take care of my sis," the dragon slayer confessed, glancing at the sleeping blunette. "If we could be as rich as the Master, I'd be able to care for her better. And Happy and Charla too."

"But with all that wealth comes a price…" Lucy quietly argued.

"Valets, chefs," Natsu listed, close to drooling at the thought of the delicious flames the chefs would create. "Here, you're always scrapping by for food."

"You can never do what you want," the blonde mentioned to herself, ignorant to Natsu's words.

The pinkette sighed, his shoulders sagging. "In the streets, you're just…"

"You just feel so…"

"_Trapped_," Natsu and Lucy said in unison, staring at each other in surprise for saying the same word. The blonde smiled tenderly at the pinkette who smiled in return.

"So why can't you go back?" Natsu asked.

One thought flashed across Lucy's mind. "My father's making me get married to some guy who I won't even know," the blonde admitted.

Natsu stared at her with a frown. "You shouldn't have to though," he said bluntly. "If you don't want to do it, then don't."

Lucy sighed. "I have to. It's all a part of some stupid la—_idea_ that's in my father's head," the blonde lied. "If I don't, he'll lose everything to his… grandson."

That was partially true. If Lucy did not wed before her eighteenth birthday, her father would continue in power until he died, in which the royal adviser, Laxus, would be in charge. Lucy cringed. She never knew Laxus well enough, but she didn't like the look in his eyes whenever he looked at her.

Natsu scratched his head, unsure on what to do. In situations where he didn't want to do something, he just didn't do it. He would never force Wendy to marry some guy that he had chosen for her. Heck, he wasn't going to allow Wendy to be with some guy until she hit her thirties. But with the wistful and sad look in this girl's eyes, it seemed like she really didn't have a choice.

"I wish I could help," he offered sincerely, scooting closer to Lucy. His warmth made her body relax from its tension.

Chocolate brown melted in the onyx orbs as the two stared at each other, a serious look on the pinkette's face and a kind smile on the blonde's.

"That's very...sweet of you," she thanked. Her body subconsciously leaned toward Natsu as she stared deep into the intense eyes of–

"_There you are!_" came a menacing growl. Both mages whipped around to see a furious black-haired male glaring at them with piercing red eyes.

"They're after me!" Natsu and Lucy shouted, rousing Wendy and the cats from their sleep. In surprise, the two teens looked confusedly at each other, questioning in their gazes. "They're after you?"

"Get them!" Gajeel growled, his right arm transforming into a gleaming Iron Dragon's Club as he grinned sadistically at Natsu.

The pinkette quickly shouted to Wendy as the guards flooded into the rundown home, "Get out of here! Find Mira!" Swiftly he jumped onto the ledge before holding out a hand for Lucy to take.

The blonde, however, did not understand what he was doing and watched in horror as more royal guards charged towards them eagerly. Lucy heard the mage utter a menacing growl, clearly uneasy by this many opponents in his own domicile.

"What are we going to do?" Lucy whispered as the guards came dangerously close. Lucy backed into the ledge, eyes fixated on the faces of her loyal guards. They'd take her back to the palace and she'd never be able to leave the sights of her servants again!

"Do you trust me?" came an urgent question, earning a curious and frightened gaze from the blonde.

Lucy blinked confusedly at him. "What?"

Natsu gave her a desperate look. "_Do you trust me?_" he repeated.

The blonde nodded, staring deep into protective onyx eyes. Sure, a teenage girl shouldn't trust some strange man they just met hours ago, but she was desperate to escape. Desperate enough to trust a completely and total strange guy that could breathe _and_ eat fire.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's soft hand tightly. "Then jump!" he shouted as he leaped off the ledge and plunged into the darkness of below, dragging the girl with him. He brought her instinctively into his arms as she screamed in fear as the wind sailed over their skin. Natsu grinned as he heard Gajeel curse at them before rounding up his men to follow them.

That'll teach them to try and catch a Fire Dragon Slayer!

The two fell into the open roof of an abandoned building, falling unceremoniously though tattered tarps, tapestries and old rugs that were attached from wall to wall. The golden-haired girl and her pink-haired savior landed abruptly onto a mound of shifty sand, tumbling ungraciously down onto the floor, wrapped up into each other's arms.

Before either could realize the position they were in, Natsu leapt to his feet and brought Lucy up with him, searching for an exit. He sprinted towards a gap in the wall, with Lucy in tow, which led to a back alley, darkened and cursed by the moon as it shunned the alleyways of its blessing light.

"C'mon! We're going to make it," he said, flashing Lucy a happy-go-lucky grin.

Without giving the chance for Lucy to smile in kind, they both ran into something hard and immobile, forcing them both to stumble and fall backwards painfully onto their rear-ends. A large hand encased in a brown leather glove reached forward and yanked the poor boy off the rich princess, his grip suggesting that the Fire Dragon Slayer would not escape.

Gajeel grinned as smug sanguineous red clashed with hardened onyx. "Where do you think you're going, street rat?" the Iron Dragon Slayer sneered, his men laughing behind him.

Natsu growled, wanting to light his fist on fire to punch the apathetic dragon slayer. However, he resisted the urge. If he used his slayer magic on the guard, his punishment would worsen. He couldn't risk it.

Lucy, who regained her senses, widened her eyes as she saw the second captain of the guards grasp the pinkette's black vest with a smirk. How _dare_ he! He had no right when this boy had saved her! Angered, the blonde charged at Gajeel and punched him square in the face, ignoring the searing pain her fist felt when connecting with his firm jaw. It was like punching metal.

"Let him go!" Lucy demanded, ready to punch Black Steel Gajeel once more with her uninjured hand. She wasn't going to let him take that man away from her. And she wasn't about to go down without a fight either.

Instead of bruising her, Gajeel simply laughed and kicked her to her feet, knocking her out of breath. "Aw, so the little street rat has a little street _mouse_?" he jeered, earning a glare from the pinkette.

Coughing, wounded, Lucy stabilized herself as she got to her feet. Mustering all her courage, the commanding and refined gleam in her eyes returned as she drew back her hood, revealing her whole face.

"Let him go," she commanded firmly, "in order of the princess."

For a moment, the guards laughed at the foolish girl's imposing tone, knowing that the princess was back at the palace, sleeping. Yet after eying the girl more closely, they all gasped. Even Gajeel narrowed his eyes, trying to maintain his cool as surprise flickered in his gaze. There among them stood a proud and beautiful blonde woman with fiery deep brown eyes, concealed in tattered brown rags as though she was a commoner.

Her speech and facial expression said it all: she was Princess Lucy.

"The princess…" Gajeel murmured, sounding dazed.

Natsu stopped his struggling to gaze back at the blonde woman, astonishment making his eyes widen slightly. "The _princess_…" he repeated intelligently, unable to form comprehensible sentences. He had been helping the _princess_ of Fairy Tail? That was _her_? _The_ princess? What exactly was going on?

From atop the roof, a blue-furred tomcat and white-furred she-cat and a youthful blue-haired twelve year-old girl looked at the scene with shock. "The _princess_?" they asked together in puzzlement.

As if automatic, the guards automatically kneeled before her, Gajeel forcing Natsu into a kneeling position as well, in respect to her majesty.

"Your Highness," the raven-haired dragon slayer hissed softly. "I apologize for not recognizing you sooner. Forgive me."

Inwardly, the pinkette grinned idiotically. Never would he see the day when Black Steel Gajeel would bow to anyone. Externally, Natsu was in shock. The princess? He had been talking to the princess? Mentally, Natsu groaned. All those things he had said to her… He must have sounded completely stupid!

Lucy frowned, recoiling at the awed and ashamed eyes of the royal guardians. She knew they blamed themselves for not recognizing her. Her gaze lingered over the pinkette for a moment, disheartened by his dumbstruck look. She didn't have time to explain, but she hoped she could at least get him out of his situation.

"Why aren't you in the palace, Princess Lucy?" Gajeel asked, grumbling the inquisition while he eyed the blonde suspiciously.

Fortunately for Lucy, she had practiced her response for that very question. She had reluctantly came to the conclusion the night she ran away that there was a chance she would get caught. She decided she had ought to prepare a lie to be told to avoid all punishments her father could have for her.

"I wanted to explore the city a little more before my arranged marriage. I apologize for not allowing the guards to accompany me; however, I was sure I would attract too much attention to myself," she pardoned. She winced when apathetic red eyes of the Iron Dragon Slayer narrowed. She knew Gajeel wouldn't have been fooled so easily, yet she could tell the guards blindly saw reason and thought they heard truth in her words.

Gajeel growled. "Whatever. Let's get you back to the palace before your father sends more guards. And as for _you_"—he turned his head to the glaring pink-haired mage, grinning sadistically—"I'm sure we'll have plenty of fun with you, _street rat_."

Natsu growled, feeling his body rise in temperature. Gajeel was taunting him to start a brawl, but if he did, he'd instantly be punished for starting a fight with a guard. Deep down inside, the Fire Dragon Slayer was more embarrassed than angry. He had called the princess weird, taken her to his home, and talked to her as though she was just another person! He knew that he was sometimes stupid, and, sure, he wasn't the smartest person when it came to words, but still! She was the _princess_! And he was a lowly mage!

But how could he have turned away from her? When he first saw her, her scent and her eyes captured his interest. And maybe she didn't have enough street smarts or common sense, but still, she seemed simply enchanting to him. And now that he had a good look of her, her voluptuous body was a plus as well. She seemed cool, collected and fun to talk to; someone who would make an awesome best friend…

But she was the princess…

"I demand you release him immediately."

Natsu gazed in subtle shock at the fierce determination igniting in the deep brown eyes of the Princess. What surprised him more was when Gajeel winced slightly at the authoritative tone in her voice. Never had he'd seen Natsu afraid of _anyone_.

"I am sorry, my princess, but that is not my call," Gajeel admitted, backing away at the frustrated look in the princess's eyes. She could be as scary as Captain Erza when she tried. "It was Laxus's call to find him. You'll have to take it up with him." With a quick nod, Gajeel turned on his heel and led the guards away, dragging Natsu with him.

Before the Fire Dragon Slayer could be out of sight, Natsu glanced back at Lucy, seeing seething rage and sadness glistening in her unwavering stare.

Under his breath, he murmured, "See ya, princess."

* * *

><p>Wendy watched in panic as her brother was taken away from her, seeing the angry and confused faces of the two felines. The pretty blonde girl Natsu introduced to them was the… <em>princess<em>?

There was a growl. "Whatever. Let's get you back to the palace before your father sends more guards. And as for you"–Wendy's breathing hitched when she caught a glimpse of the sadistic grin on Gajeel's face—"I'm sure we'll have plenty of fun with you, street rat."

All three of the small group glared angrily at the Iron Dragon Slayer. He was insulting Natsu and was begging for a fight; anyone could see that. Wendy wished she could use her Sky Dragon's Roar and get those filthy guards away from her brother, yet restrained herself. Natsu always told her to never attack guards first. She could see the pinkette struggling to keep himself in control as he glowered at Gajeel.

Lucy seemed so nice and friendly and kind and beautiful, even with the cloak that she hid herself in. She laughed with them, ate with them, talked with them as if they had been friends forever. But she wasn't as regal or refined as Wendy thought the royal and rich would be. She seemed caring and kind and desperately searching for something. She seemed…_real_…

"I demand you release him immediately," the princess commanded firmly, her eyes narrowing when Gajeel involuntarily flinched. That made Wendy smile in satisfaction. She could even see the lips of Natsu and Lucy twitch, indicating that they both found it indeed amusing. The raven-haired meanie was tough and strong, but to see him cower before an angry seventeen year-old was quite a sight.

"I am sorry, my princess, but that is not my call," Gajeel confessed, averting his eyes slightly at the heated look in Lucy's eyes. Inwardly, Wendy cheered. Lucy was really scaring this man! "It was Laxus's call to find him. You'll have to take it up with him."

Wendy, Charla and Happy observed Natsu being taken away by the royal guards. However, they failed to notice the shocked and sad look in the pinkette's eyes as well as the furious and crestfallen expression on the blonde. Instead, they formulated a plan.

"They're not getting away with this," Happy growled, his tail flicking in anger as the guards began to turn down another street.

Charla nodded, the snooty pride replaced with prickling irritation. "You're right, Happy. Wendy, let's go," she ordered as she and Happy sprouted angelic wings.

With a nod of understanding, Wendy let herself be carried off by the cream-furred she-cat, her eyes glued to the pack of guards and their victim.

_We're coming Natsu…_

* * *

><p>Lucy watched the guards walk out of the broken building, her eyes lingering over Natsu's retreating figure. She saw Natsu glance back at her, her own emotions reflecting in his onyx eyes.<p>

She tensed.

She wasn't going to let him go. This was all Laxus' fault. She wasn't going to allow her newest and real friend—aside from Loke – be forced out of her life. She liked this boy, even though she didn't know his identity. He was protective, loyal, caring, affectionate and kind, not to mention dense and impulsive. He _saved_ her from a man who was going to skewer her just for feeding a young, hungry boy! He talked with her like a _regular_ person! He was her symbol of freedom…

And she would _not_ let that go.

Lucy sighed deeply, closed her eyes.

"_It was Laxus's call to find him. You'll have to take it up with him."_

When the blonde reopened her eyes, burning determination and passion gleamed in those chocolate orbs. She murmured to no one in particular, "Believe me, I will."


	8. Lucy Confronts Laxus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor Walt Disney's "Aladdin".**

* * *

><p>In the heart of an enchanted city, a commoner mage named Natsu Dragneel and his mischievous blue-furred flying feline companion, Happy, battle to save the free-spirited Princess Lucy Heartfilia from the schemes of the evil Lightening Dragon Slayer, Laxus. Natsu's whole life changes with one rub of a magic ice lamp called the Ice of Wishes as the level-headed, cool-tempered Gray appears and grants him three wishes, setting him on an incredible journey of discovery. However, the relationship between the kind Princess and protective Dragon Slayer are tested as the two mysterious people watch them, hoping Lucy and Natsu are ready for an enemy that cannot be seen...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aladdin's Fairy Tail<br>**

_by_

Magnafeana

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: <strong>

**Lucy Confronts Laxus**

* * *

><p>Like most nights, the kingdom of Fairy Tail was clear and cloudless, the moon's beams pouring uncontrollably onto the land, bathing it in silver. Laxus was certainly pleased with himself. He had finally, <em>finally<em>, found his fire. Sure, it may have been some pink-haired fire-breathing poor kid, but who cares? He found him. The royal guards captured him and the darkly satisfied grin on Gajeel's face reflected his own; yet for a different reason. Now Laxus could get his hands on the mysterious lacrima lamp that's legendary qualities whispered around Fiore. Oh how desperately he needed that mystical lamp if he were to ever rule Fairy Tail and make it stronger!

The royal adviser made his way out of his secret lair, and into an empty yet spacious hall, trying to contain his dark contentment. A grey macaw trekked after him while humming merrily to himself. They had every right to be happy with their plan falling perfectly into place.

"_Laxus!_" came an enraged hiss, startling the two.

Stomping towards them was a fuming blonde, her eyes burning with frustration and wholesome agitation. Panicking, Laxus shut the panel behind him, closing the door to his discreet hideaway as he smiled nervously. Bixslow, however, remained captured with the wall and the panel, spluttering and coughing.

"Good morning, Princess Lucy." Laxus bowed, trying to maintain an arrogant and regal air he had maintained. Swiftly, he covered the small gap that was in-between the panel and the rest of the walls, trying hard to stifle Bixslow's cough. "You're looking as radiant as ever," he complimented, mentally noting Lucy did look rather attractive. No man could _ever_ deny that. "How can I be of service to you?"

"The guards just took a boy from the market. On _your_ orders," Lucy stated in a miffed tone.

Laxus felt a feather wing tug on his pant leg and subtly glanced down to see the gray macaw wheezing. "Laxus! I'm stuck," Bixslow rasped, his eyes pleading for Laxus to free him.

However, the blonde male ignored his companion and answered the princess in an uneasy manor. He didn't like the look in her eyes. She looked like Erza. "Oh, you're father has charged with keeping peace in Fairy Tail," Laxus lied.

The princess glared at him, displeased by his answer. "Then I want him released immediately," she ordered in her firm and majestic tone, making Laxus wince at the sound. He was being backed into a corner mentally and physically.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, but I cannot do what you ask," he refused, pressing his back into the wall as Lucy put her hands on her hips, indicating her seething irritation. "The boy was a criminal," he added, hoping it would relieve some of the tension.

But of course, it only increased. "_What_ was his crime?" Lucy pressed with a growl.

"I can't breathe! Laxus!" the gray-feathered macaw repeated, trying to get the attention of his friend.

With a small kick, Laxus shoved Bixslow through the small gap and sent him tumbling down the steps of the hideaway.

Inwardly, the man gulped. He knew she was dangerous, with or without her whip and keys. He didn't like his chances if she decided to lash out on him. "Well… for…" He had to come up with an excuse and soon. Lucy looked impatient and if she didn't get a reasonable answer soon… "Why for kidnapping the princess of course!" he finished with a note of satisfaction. That was a decent lie, he decided.

Wrong.

"He didn't _kidnap_ me!" she insisted, exasperated, her arms flailing for emphasis. "I _ran away!_"

Laxus grinned inwardly. He could see something deep within the eyes of Princess Lucy. Behind all that anger and frustration… was it… affection for this boy? A princess _liking_ a street rat?

Laxus gasped, looking sad and remorseful as Lucy narrowed her eyes, apprehension flickering in her eyes. "Oh… Dear… How frightfully upsetting… Had I known…" He paused and gave the blonde a sympathetic look.

Lucy continued her glower, watching the pacing adviser with distrustful eyes. "What do you mean?"

Laxus looked at the princess in deep remorse. "Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out…"

Those words made Lucy break her angry expression. Instead she continued to look apprehensive and wary of Laxus's words, flickers of fear flitting across those chocolate orbs every few moments. "What sentence?" she inquired.

It was all in his hands now. She had played right into his hand and now, it was his final move. "_Death_," Laxus drawled out, pleased with the quiet gasp the blonde emitted, "by beheading."

As if electrified, the princess lost feeling in her body. Her irritated stance slackened. Her taut jaw dropped. Her body trembled. Feelings of rage, sadness, melancholy, and frustration gnarled at her heart, clawing painfully on her insides. He was… dead? The boy she had gotten to known in the last few hours… The one who saved her… Laughed with her… Treated her like a regular girl… And he was put down because Laxus thought it was an injustice for her to have a real friend?

"No," she whispered hoarsely.

"I'm exceedingly sorry, mistress," came a sympathetic condolence.

She remained speechless, processing all that just transpired. She could see his carefree grin. His intense onyx eyes. His unwavering confidence. His comforting flames. Even hear his happy-go-lucky voice worrying over her.

When Lucy finally regained her lost voice, all she could whisper was, "How _could_ you?" Her pain, her sorrow, her brokenness dripped in that one question as her eyes glistened suddenly, shining with moistness. Hot and salty tears streaked her face uncontrollably as she sprinted out of sight. The man could hear her loud sobs and wails resonating off the hallway walls, filling his ears. He shrugged uncharacteristically. So she was crying. He got what he wanted. He followed the princess with smug eyes, not a trace of guilt in his power-hungry heart.

Bixslow nosed the panel slightly open before quickly flying out of it and crawling onto the shoulder of Laxus, panting heavily as he heaved himself. A few loose feathers littered the ground. After coughing and hacking, the grey macaw sighed before diplomatically asking, "So, how'd it go?"

Laxus smirked, his own victory reflecting in the eyes of the bird. "I think it went…rather well," he laughed, both now watching the retreating figure of the girl with gratified eyes.

* * *

><p>"…<em>the boy's sentence has already been carried out…"<em>

"_Death by beheading…"_

"_Death…"_

"…_beheading…"_

_Death…_

_Death…_

_"No!"_ Lucy screeched as she tore through the palace, startling some of the watchful guards. As she ran by Erza, even the Iron Maiden did not dare try to calm the distressed damsel. She watched in sadness as the blonde continued to run about the castle, covering her tear-streaked face with her hands.

"_So why can't you go back?"_

_I could have though_, Lucy thought miserably. _I just didn't want too._

"_My father's making me get married to some guy who I won't even know."_

_Wrong. I knew all of them by their reputation. I just hated them._

"_You shouldn't have to though. If you don't want to do it, then don't."_

_It's not that easy…_

"_I have to. It's all a part of some stupid la— idea that's in my father's head. If I don't, he'll lose everything to his… grandson."_

_Lies._

"_I wish I could help."_

_You can't though._

"_That's very sweet of you."_

_But you still can do nothing…_

"_Do you trust me?"_

She remembered the determined and honesty eyes she gazed into at that moment. His protectiveness. His caring. His kindness. His compassion.

"_Do you trust me?"_

"I _do_ trust you!" Lucy cried out as she barged outside and into the darkened garden. She rushed over to the bubbling fountain and fell beside, sinking to her knees and pathetically sobbing. _But you shouldn't have trusted me!_ She added sadly, tears gushing from her eyes and freefalling silently onto her attire.

What had she done? This was all her fault and she knew it. If she had never had the selfish desire for freedom, she would have never left the palace and met him. And he would have never gotten caught by Gajeel and taken away to… to…

...to die…

Just like her mother…

Lucy quivered. She had caused a boy to go to his death! And his sister… Wendy! Oh she'd be heartbroken! How will she survive with Charla and Happy? Her brother was the last thing she had of family with no parents or relatives around… How will the little girl be able to handle this?

Gently, a nose prodded her side, a low and concerned whimper coming from the worried lion. Lucy sniffled before lifting her head, her eyes tearing up, yet steadying the flow of tears. She could see Loke's anxiety as the handsome big feline nuzzled her and growled comfortingly. Instinctively, Lucy wrapped her arms around the neck of the great celestial lion, feeling warmer and safer. However, it did comfort her completely. An innocent boy was slain because of her…

"It's all my fault, Loke," she sniveled in a watery voice. "I didn't even know his name."The lion whimpered once more before licking his master rhythmally, trying to calm her from her hysterics.

Lucy buried her face in his fur, murmuring, "His death is my fault… Just like Mom's…"

* * *

><p>Standing on the walls of the palace guardian was a silent observer who had watched the princess for a great time now. His cloak was attacked by the zephyrs as his multiple staffs glistened in the moonlight. Mystogan had sympathy for the poor girl. She truly believed she was the cause for all this sadness and wrongdoing when she was not. It was Laxus. It was <em>all<em> Laxus.

"What shall I do now, First Master?" the reclusive mage asked the winds as they glided over his clothing. He had been given strict orders to observe the princess and to not interfere with Laxus's plan. But he knew what would happen if Laxus succeeded in his plan.

"Now? Do nothing," came a reply in a child's voice, stating the response as those obvious.

Mystogan narrowed his eyes before sighing. "It is just like you, First Master, to have fun with you kingdom, isn't it?" He probed, slight amusement barely tickling the words that filed out of his mouth.

There came a laugh as a young girl with flowing wavy blonde hair and a pink robe joined him on his position on the tall wall, observing the girl and her Celestial Spirit. "Oh, quit being so serious, Mystogan," she scolded, frowning as she heard Lucy cry harder. "We've got some time on our hands right now. We can't really do anything, y'know…"

She glanced at him with seriousness sparkling in her gaze. "When what we've been waiting for comes, we'll be ready."

"Yes, but will she?" Mystogan questioned, eying the princess. "And what about Natsu? I know you say he's more than a poor boy, but how do you know for sure they'll be able to handle it?"

The child smiled, trust and sincerity piercing in her large emerald eyes. "Because I have faith in the Third Master and I have faith in the future Master of Fairy Tail."

Mystogan narrowed his eyes, turning to look at the girl, but she was gone without a trace, leaving him alone once more to watch Lucy. Faith… He had faith in the kingdom of Fairy Tail as well. He knew that Natsu and Lucy were strong, regardless that one was the heiress to the throne and the other was trapped in poverty. They both had fierce and loyal hearts. He had no reason to doubt.

He sighed. "I hope you are right, Mavis."

* * *

><p>Natsu didn't struggle against his magical cuffs anymore. He tried igniting his hands to burn them off. The cuffs electrified him. He tried lighting his body on fire. The cuffs shocked him again. He simply tried to break them with his abnormal strength. The cuffs merely shocked him once more. He was sick of getting electrocuted. He wasn't giving up though–when did the great Natsu Dragon, Fire Dragon Slayer, son of Igneel, ever give up?— but he was going to need to strategize carefully if he wanted to get out of this predicament.<p>

It had been only ten minutes since he was imprisoned and he stopped trying to think of plans…

"_Man_, this _sucks_," he groaned.

Gajeel and his guards had dragged him to a rundown dungeon that wasn't near the palace grounds. Natsu couldn't tell exactly where he was due to the confusing scents and sounds he had accumulated over his trip to his prison. As far as he knew, no other prisoners were inside. He'd be the only one staying for a time before his trial. However, he could tell some of the guards wished for him to die soon when he tried eating the fire their torches gave off.

Gajeel sent some guard named Fried to chain him to a wall and cast a spell that disabled him from the usage of his slayer magic or to try and escape. Before leaving, Gajeel paused and mentioned that Erza would be by to take him to his trial, leaving Natsu shuttering and shrinking in fear. _Anyone_ but Erza. Regardless of how low in society he was, he and Wendy quickly learned of Erza "Titania" Scarlet, the captain of the guards and a total monster.

_Wendy…_

Natsu muttered choice words, looking through the barred window that was at the top of the wall across from him as it poured in light from the moon and stars. How would she survive without him? She was the only family she had left! He was the only family she had! With Igneel and Grandeeney gone, who would provide for her? Care for her? He was certain Charla and Happy would protect her, but they wouldn't be able to manage for a long time… There was always Mira and Lisanna… They had always loved Wendy as if she were their little sister and watched her with care when Natsu went off to scout for food or money.

Natsu sighed in relief. His sister and their feline friends were taken care of… That problem was solved. But another quickly shoved it aside and took its place…

He had met the _princess_?!

How could that strange blondie be _the_ princess of Fairy Tail? She was weird, funny, and kind, not all prissy and mean and demanding. No way could she be Princess Lucy…

Natsu remembered that natural regal tone she possessed when she addressed the Iron Dragon Slayer and his men, maintaining a steely yet refine posture. She certainly _acted_ like someone of nobility. And he had to admit, it _was_ pretty amusing when Gajeel cowered before her, looking afraid. The pinkette was nervous at her appearance too. She could be scary when she wanted to be.

"But she was the _princess_!" Natsu repeated in a low growl, wishing he could punch something or lit something on fire to rid himself of this frustration and embarrassment. "I must've sounded so stupid to her!"

"_Psst_…" came an impatient hiss. "Natsu?"

He _knew_ that voice! He _raised_ the voice!

Natsu eagerly looked up, relieved that he saw the familiar face of his dear little sibling and the faces of a cream-furred she-cat and a blue-furred tom. He smirked, his carefree attitude pushing aside his unusual frustration. "Jeez, took you all long enough," he teased.

Wendy smiled before frowning at the sight of the bars. Natsu knew she wasn't capable of punching them in.

"_Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!_"

The bars were slashed in half, falling with a clang onto the cold floor of the prison. After wiggling through, the three landed silently into the cell, a key ring in the hands of the Wind Dragon Slayer. "Good to see you too," Wendy acknowledged as she darted towards her chained brother, looking at the five keys dangling on the key ring and trying to figure out which one to use. For a moment, Natsu blanked. There was a key hole on his cuffs?

"So what do you think of Princess Lucy?" Wendy quietly asked as she inserted the right-sized key and unlocked the cuffs, freeing the pinkette from his hold. Natsu stretched shortly before rubbing his wrists and standing up, grinning down at her sister.

"She's…" For the first time in the Fire Dragon Slayer's life, he failed to come up with words. What _was_ she?

"Beautiful?" Wendy finished for him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Charla nodded with a flick of her tail. "Very kind."

"And fun!" Happy chimed in.

Natsu smiled and patted his feline's head briefly before adding, "Definitely weird." Wendy and Charla sighed, not thinking that the slayer knew exactly what they were getting at.

"Why'd you help her then?" Happy asked, edging closer to and closer to Charla.

Natsu shrugged. "She was in trouble." The pinkette sighed, clasping his hands behind his head. "Don't worry, I won't be seeing her again," he muttered, staring up at the ceiling. "She's the princess and I'm a street rat."

Wendy sighed, hating to see her older brother so upset at this. He and Lu—Princess Lucy seemed to be getting along so well. She had heard bits and pieces of their conversation from her slumber and knew that there had to be _something_ there! "I'm sure she wouldn't care," the blunette reasoned gently.

To her dismay, her brother shook his head. "There's a law, remember? She's gotta marry a prince." His heart sank at that for some reason. He didn't know why, but the thought of the princess gallivanting off with some royal, rich brat didn't sit well in his stomach. Maybe it was that fish he ate… "She deserves a prince," he muttered. "And I'm just an idiot."

"You're only an idiot if you give up, boy," came a raspy voice, cracked with age.

Natsu scanned the area, smelling the old imprisonment chambers. No new scents beside his own, Wendy's, Happy's and Charla's. However, in the shadows of Natsu's prison, he could see to gleaming eyes settling on him. Instantly, he moved Wendy behind him.

"Who are _you_?" Natsu demanded, Wendy looking frightened at the prospect of another prisoner in the cell.

Slowly, an elderly man hobbled out of the shadows and into the moonlight, hunched over and with a rugged bald head, completed with a long white beard. He flashed a smile, his teeth looking old and gnashed, and his body was cloaked with old and tattered rags and held an elderly staff that looked worn from the wear. Natsu, Wendy and the cats relaxed at the sight of a poor old man. He didn't look like a threat to them.

"I'm a lowly prisoner like yourself," the old man answered. "But together…perhaps we can be something _more_."

Something more? Sometimes in life, a person is offered the chance to make a deal with a mysterious person. Natsu knew he wouldn't take the offer, but his curiosity drove him to interrogate.

"I'm listening," he nodded, allowing Wendy to cling close to him.

The elderly male smiled once more before going on in a cracked rasp, "There is a cave, boy. A cave of _wonders_. Filled with treasures"–Natsu perked up at the sound of treasure—"beyond your dreams. Treasures," he added with a grin, "that could even impress your princess."

The pinkette glanced at Wendy, seeing her own curiosity and excitement that reflected from his eyes. Treasures… Riches… He and Wendy could finally be well off! No more scraps, no more being chased around by guards… They could live an honest life…

And the princess…

Natsu's realization saddened his happy thoughts. "But the law says she can only marry a—" he started.

The old man cut him off. "You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules?" he wheezed, chuckling slightly.

"_Laxus!_" Bixslow urgently whispered, slightly lifting up the back of the collar from his position hunching over Laxus's back. He panted heavily, relieved to get some fresh air, as he sweated bullet on his feathers. "Laxus, I'm dyin' here—"

Before the macaw could finish, the old man promptly and swiftly hit him with the end of his staff, making sure the two dragon slayers and their feline companions did not notice. Bixslow sank unconscious onto Laxus's back, no longer complaining of the condensing heat.

Natsu didn't see any tricks here. He longed to be wealthy so he and Wendy and Happy and Charla could have the life they deserve, out of poverty. But he was still a little cautious. "So… Why would you share all this wonderful treasure with me?" he pressed.

The old man laughed. "I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to go after it," he reasoned, grinning when the pinkette seemed to understand.

But there was still one more problem left…

"Uh one problem," the pinkette pointed out. "The treasures out there"–he pointed to the small window at the top of the lanky brick wall—"and we're in here."

He could have used magic to punch down the walls or break open more to the window, but he knew he shouldn't. He could smell, feel and taste the strong magical energy enshrouding the prison. If he had tried to break anything while he was in here, he was sure the guards would be alerted in stop him. And as much as he'd like to take out some guards, his punishment would only worsen.

The old man tsked, shuffling closer to one side of the prison. "Things aren't always what they seem," he warned.

He pressed his cane on a cement block that sat on the ground, easily pushing it back to reveal the light of a secret passage. Natsu and Wendy exchanged glances; Natsu seemed ecstatic while Wendy seemed slightly skeptical, yet also hopeful. If the old geezer was telling the truth, then they'd be running the lap of luxury for the rest of their lives.

But if this guy was lying…

Natsu had a waiting Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to use. He didn't care how old this man was supposed to be. No one lies to him.

"So…do we have a deal?"

The pinkette stared at the offering hand, grinning.

Meeting a weird princess and getting rich in one day?

Natsu shook the hand.

It was his lucky day.


	9. Natsu at the Cave of Wonders

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor Walt Disney's "Aladdin".**

* * *

><p>In the heart of an enchanted city, a commoner mage named Natsu Dragneel and his mischievous blue-furred flying feline companion, Happy, battle to save the free-spirited Princess Lucy Heartfilia from the schemes of the evil Lightening Dragon Slayer, Laxus. Natsu's whole life changes with one rub of a magic ice lamp called the Ice of Wishes as the level-headed, cool-tempered Gray appears and grants him three wishes, setting him on an incredible journey of discovery. However, the relationship between the kind Princess and protective Dragon Slayer are tested as the two mysterious people watch them, hoping Lucy and Natsu are ready for an enemy that cannot be seen...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aladdin's Fairy Tail<br>**

_by_

Magnafeana

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: <strong>

**Natsu at the Cave of Wonders**

* * *

><p>Wind violently whipped around the jostling sand without a care in the world as Natsu fought against the stubborn breezes of the desert. His eyes remained half-lidded as he tried to look through the blustery weather. Wendy was also having a difficult time, holding onto her brother's hand for comfort and safety. Happy and Charla remained untouched as they soared above the sandstorm, circling over head and keeping an eye on their respective slayers. The old man lay comfortably on a black stallion, it's reins in the hands of the pinkette who tugged at it to keep its slow pace.<p>

The secret passageway the man had shown Natsu, Wendy, and their Exceed partners had taken them outside the prison and towards an old stable. The old geezer told Natsu to steal a horse and meet him at the back of the stables where their journey to the Cave of Wonders was to begin. Obediently, the Fire Dragon Slayer complied with the request, gathering a stallion and a suitable leather saddle. However, inwardly, he felt regretful for stealing such a wondrous animal. Sure, he had stolen food from stands, but that was for survival. He was taking this stallion away from its owner, who would probably become distraught at the sight of him missing.

Natsu had looked into the big, black eyes of the noble steed as he silently led it out of its stall. He could see its uncertainty and uneasiness for leaving its home with a stranger. Soothingly, Natsu murmured low words and continued to the rendezvous point.

From there the old man surprisingly mounted onto the horse with confidence and led them in a series of back alleys and narrow passageways until they left the security of the kingdom. Now, they faced the exposed and unforgiving desert, bustling with howling winds and shivering temperatures. Yet they persevered. Natsu hated the idea that Wendy begged to tag along because she refused to leave her brother to do his mission alone. The old man didn't mind her presence, but Natsu did. What if she got seriously hurt out there? He'd never forgive himself! But reluctantly he agreed to her persistent request after making her promise that she'd stick close to him and leave him behind if things got too dangerous.

The small party walked through the rugged dunes, attempting to see clearly through the messy sand particles that buzzed in the air. Many times, the horse resisted, neighing and snorting in apprehension and trying to turn away. But Natsu kept a firm hold on its reins, forcing it through the desert.

At last they had reached the eye of the storm, finding a tall dune amidst the calm of the sandstorm. The old man pulled out two halves of a golden dragon statue and forced them together. The Fire and Wind Dragon Slayers and their Exceed partners watched in amazement as the dragon glowed briefly before flying head-on into the dune. In reaction, the dune grumbled, bubbling and morphing into a creature. A dragon's head to be precise.

Blood red clashed with onyx as the sandy dragon bored its intense gaze on the young man, Natsu meeting it challengingly.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The sand-dragon asked in a growl, glaring at Natsu with not anger… but with interest…

The pinkette didn't back down from the harshness of the dragon's tone and replied in kind: "Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel and Grandine." His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw a flicker of surprise and warmth in the ruby stare.

If the dragon had a full body, Natsu could see it flicking its tail and ruffling its wings. "Proceed," it conjured, beginning to part its jaws and expose its protruding canines. "But," he cautioned as Natsu dared to take a few steps closer, "touch nothing but the lamp."

Natsu glanced back at the old man with narrowed suspecting eyes. All he could touch was the lamp? What about all that treasure gramps promised?

The old man toothily grinned at the dragon slayer and said in his hoarse voice, cracked with age, "Remember, boy, first get me the lamp! And then you can have your reward!" Interiorly, a part of Natsu lowered its body, flattened its ears, and growled, unconvinced. There was something in the guy's eyes that seemed unsettling. That lamp… What would it do? And why did he need it so badly?

"Natsu, I want to come with you," came a brave voice. Natsu looked down to see a youthful blunette staring hard at him with determined eyes as she clutched his vest.

He shook his head and crouched so he was eye level with her. "No. It might be too dangerous for you, Wendy. You could seriously get hurt."

"I don't care!"

Natsu privately chuckled. When she wanted to do something, Wendy never gave up. She may have been smarter than him, but when it came to stubbornness, they were equals.

"It could be dangerous down there," he forewarned. "There could be all sorts of creepy monsters protecting the lamp. Maybe some that want to keep you with them forever," he added, watching in amusement as a flicker of fear flashed in the brown pools of his sister's eyes.

She blinked her doubts away and continued her serious glower. "I'm coming," she announced clearly. "And you can't stop me."

Natsu laughed, ruffling her hair regardless of her protests. "Fine. Just make sure to stick close to me," he ordered, making sure she nodded in agreement. He glanced back at the old man. "See you later, gramps." Looking up at the circling Exceeds, he shouted, "Happy, Charla, let's go!"

The old man watched in greedy satisfaction as the four of them went inside the jaws of the dragonhead. He whispered with a slimy grin on his face, "You're such a fool, dragon boy."

* * *

><p>The two Dragon Slayers stood in shock. Their mouths agape, their eyes widened with shock and their bodies numb. It was all so… breath taking…<p>

After walking down over a thousand steps –or so Natsu exaggeratedly believed was the amount— they continued their walk into a neatly carved tunnel. At the end of the hall seemed to be a bright room. Yeah… bright all right…

When the four of them stepped inside the room, they could do nothing but just stand there, frozen in astonishment.

The hall glittered in solid gold. Everywhere, there was gleaming gold. The walls, the tapestry… Heck, even the floor! It all glittered in gold! And piling high was vast amounts of gold coins, gold furniture, rubies, jewel, and diamonds… _And this was only the beginning of the hall?!_

"This is certainly… splendid…" Charla eventually spoke, rousing everyone from their own awestruck states. She was right. Such a magnificent sight!

Natsu began to walk through the path that was clear of any gold or gems. He found himself staring dizzily at the heaps of jewel. Wendy slowly followed after him, looking at her surrounding with widened doe-like eyes. They were both thinking the same thing:

_Just a handful of this stuff would make us richer than the Master…_

The Master…

The Princes…

Lucy…

Natsu felt his heart burning at the name that resonated in his mind. He was unsure why he suddenly felt slightly unsettled at the thought of her. He didn't know why he felt his internal fire burn brighter when he saw flashes of those brown eyes. He didn't understand why he felt suddenly lightheaded when the memory of her scent hit him. Why? She was the _princess_! The princess of _Fairy Tail_! She could get any man she wanted, do whatever she pleased… and forget about him if she wanted to…

That made him disheartened. What if she had forgotten about him already? What if she decided to marry that uptight prince he had a run-in with? Natsu silently scoffed. He doubted that would ever happen. Lucy seemed like the type who would never fall for such a brat. But it still concerned the pinkette that the princess was being forced to marry someone she hated. She would never be truly happy. She'd be just like him…trapped…

"You okay, Natsu?"

The voice brought him out of his stupor as he looked down at a blue-furred tomcat, which stared into his eyes with friendly concern. Natsu grinned and patted Happy. "Nothing to worry about little buddy," he said in reassurance. Instantly the Exceed perked up and bounded ahead excitedly.

Natsu continued his pace along the cleared pathway, watching his younger sister carefully as she smiled brightly at all the riches. Gramps had been right. With all the treasure that was in this hall, giving the old man a single lamp in exchange seemed like a fair deal. _Finally_ the two dragon slayers could live in a life without the fear of being caught by guards. They could eat food without stealing. They could live in an actual house. They could even get more fish for Happy and Charla! And all at the price of giving the old guy some stupid lamp!

Nevertheless, regardless of how outwardly eager the Fire Dragon Slayer seemed, he frowned. His instincts were telling that something was off about this whole trade. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that the old guy was hiding something, and could sense Wendy noticed as well. Natsu's onyx eyes lingered among the piles of jewel and gold. It reeked of magical energy— the kind that made him nervous and slightly fearful. It wasn't just any type of magic… It felt like… Natsu shook his head. Nah. He was kidding himself. It couldn't be _that_ type of magic.

Suddenly, the pinkette almost tripped, instantly regaining his balance after a few shaky seconds. Looking down, he saw at his feet a trembling, white… snowman?

Beady black eyes stared into the onyx gaze, revealing no emotions. It looked overall harmless, just standing in front of him, quivering, not even taller than his calves.

It opened it's mouth, as if about to say something of importance, but all that came out was a sighing, "Pun! Pun!"

Silence.

Natsu blinked.

He blinked again.

Until suddenly…

The great slayer burst out laughing. His mirth startled the others, making them dash back to his side and watch in confusion as the pinkette rolled on the ground laughing while a little white snowman watched him, trembling.

As Happy watched his partner in puzzlement, he whispered to the two ladies, "He's finally lost it."

Charla crossed her arms and sniffed. "He really is an idiot."

Wendy sweatdropped at the sight of her sibling as she weakly smiled. "That may be true, but that wasn't a nice thing to say, Charla," she lightly scolded. The beautiful blunette crouched, leaning in to examine the strange creature. In return, the small snowman turned around and raised a paw at her, still trembling. Wendy smiled kindly and raised a hand in reply, as if it was a way of saying hello.

Happy approached Wendy and the small snowman and raised a paw in greeting. "Hi weird snowman thing! I'm Happy! And this here is the beautiful Charla" –he pointed a paw at the white she-cat, who huffed in response – "and this lady right here is Wendy" –the said girl waved and said a quick "Nice to meet you"— "and the one who is laughing is the idiot, Natsu."

The dragon slayer suddenly leapt to his feet, his teeth gritted and a threatening fist raised. "What was that?" he growled, offended.

The tomcat ignored him and continued talking to the strange creature. "So what's your name?" He asked politely.

The little white creature cocked his head, smiling a toothless smile. "Pun!"

Everyone watched the snowman, waiting expectantly for it to continue. It stared back at all of them, quavering. A desolate silence wafted the air as no one dared to say a word.

Randomly, Natsu grinned and clenched one of his fists in a non-threatening way. "I got it! So you're name's 'little snowman thing'!" he decided, proud of his non-existent accomplishment.

Charla gave him an incredulous look. "Are you an idiot?" she hissed. "I don't think that's what that thing said!"

"Nice to meet you, little snowman thing!" Happy high-fived the creature, which nodded in response.

Charla glared at the two in exasperation, her hackles raised in irritation. "That is not its name, you stupid tom!" she snapped.

Wendy laughed nervously and patted the white Exceed soothingly. "Now, now, Charla, no need to get all worked up. I'm sure those two are just kidding, right?" She looked over to her older brother and the blue tom; they had begun to idiotically dance around with the little snowman creature.

The blunette laughed while Charla snorted and muttered an unceremonious "Idiots, all of them" under her breath.

She stamped her hind paw and crossed her arms. "Listen up, all of you." Wendy, Natsu, Happy and even the creature gave their full attention on the commanding she-cat, waiting anxiously for her next words. "We are here for one reason and one reason only: to find that lamp and get our treasure. You!" She pointed an accusing claw at the trembling snowman, which quavered out of fear instead of subconsciousness. "Do you know the location of the lamp we seek?"

Wendy waved her hands to signal for her authoritative Exceed partner to stop. "Hey now Charla, let's not be rude."

"Pun! Pun, pun, pun!" Everyone observed the little snow creature–whether in curiosity, shock, or confusion was a mystery – as it rapidly jumped up and down, tugging urgently on Natsu's pants. It ran ahead of the group, pointing down the path with its paw.

Natsu grinned. "Well seems like our new buddy could be some help to us after all. Just thinkin' about the reward is gettin' me all fired up!" The creature sighed, satisfied, and began to bounce down the pathway. Natsu bounded after it, yelling over his shoulder, "C'mon you guys!"

Wendy stood up and trailed after her brother with an agitated she-cat and a cheery tom. "I love Natsu, but sometimes he can be a little too... carefree," the twelve year-old sighed, tangling her hands behind her back.

Charla slowly released an exhale, as though weary from the stupidity that flowed around her. "Yes, but that creature is our only clue right now." She glanced over at Happy. "Why don't you go catch up with your partner?"

The blue-furred Exceed gazed back at her with dazzling affection. He meowed cheerfully, "I wouldn't want to lose track of you two lovely ladies. I need to protect you if a monster comes or something!"

The white-furred Exceed scoffed at his remark. "Us 'lovely ladies' can do just fine, tomcat," she grumbled.

Wendy watched the two cats bicker in amusement. More like Happy attempt to woo Charla and the she-cat turning her head away in disgust, allowing disinterest and agitation drip into her retorts. The blunette may be too young to experience love for another person, but she knew Happy had an undying tenderness for Charla. He would never give up on her, no matter how many times she rejected him. He was just happy to be close to her. Every ugly word she spat at him sounded heavenly in his ears.

"I wish… Natsu could have that same happiness too…" Wendy whispered under her breath, smiling when Charla dodged an embrace Happy tried to give her.

Wendy's brother was a dense as the day was long. Twenty-four seven for three hundred sixty-five days. Back when Lisanna had taken interest upon him, he didn't notice at all, teasing and playing with her like how he would with Wendy, not reacting to it with the same type of affection. Wendy sighed at the thought of Natsu reaching that form of love for a girl. It wouldn't happen. He was never interested in love anyways…

But maybe… Maybe the princess seemed to have done… something…

That made the Wind Dragon Slayer grin mischievously. Maybe if she used some of Mira's matchmaking skills, Princess Lucy and Natsu could be together, heedless of their different social status. If Mira's skills worked on Captain Erza Scarlet and Gajeel Redfox, it would work on her thickheaded brother.

Besides, when they get all the treasures they were promised by the old man, the Master would have to allow Natsu at least to be friends with the princess, right? Maybe his friendship would with the princess would deepen and turn into –

"Wendy, c'mon!"

The blunette looked up to see Natsu, the snowman, and the two Exceed waiting patiently at a gate at the end of the hall. As she ran to catch up, she inwardly smiled. She saw the looks in Natsu and Lucy's eyes when Natsu was forced away by that meanie Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel. It may not have been "love", but _something_ was there. And that something was all Wendy needed for her plan.

* * *

><p>After a series of caverns, tunnels, twists and turns, they had finally made it. The lamp was finally within their reach.<p>

The weird snowman creature had led them through the darkness, Natsu lighting his hand on fire so they could see. At times, when the small group was sure that the snowman led them to a dead end, it would take a turn and expose a secret corridor. Happy tried to get closer to Charla, insisting he was keeping her company from the darkness, but the she-cat refused every offer he proposed. Wendy stayed unafraid, narrowing her eyes, sniffing and listening for any sounds. Natsu was fairly impressed by her concentration and pro-active thinking. She was doing everything he would do: try to familiarize himself with the terrain in case of danger.

After a few minutes walking in what felt like circles, they emerged into a grand cavern with a lake in the middle of it. In the middle of the lake stood a tall mound of rock, with the ice lamp at it's peak, glistening in the moonlight that somehow snuck into the cave.

Natsu saw the stepping-stones that led to the lanky mass of stone and turned back to Wendy.

"Stay here okay? I have to do this by myself," he quickly put in when he saw the protesting in Wendy's mocha eyes. She pouted and grudgingly murmured an agreement while the two Exceeds nodded. After thanking the snowman creature, he began to hop upon the stones, trying hard not to slip and fall into the water. He could smell that the lake did not contain poisonous, water but with all the pressuring magical power he felt, he wasn't risking anything.

After hopping onto the last stone, he leapt onto the tiny island. He sized up the steep hill, noting that there were some good footholds for him to climb easier. However, when he took a step towards the mound, some of the rock shifted while grumbling and yawning in protest to its awakening. Eyes narrowed, Natsu looked at the newly formed stairs in front of him. Whoever put the lamp there before must've cast a spell so he wouldn't have to climb to get it the next time…

While Natsu climbed the steps, Happy continued to try and impress Charla.

"C'mon Charla! Come fishing with me!"

"I will _not_, you stupid tom!"

Wendy sighed. The snowman creature tugged lightly on her dress and looked up at her with those unblinking black eyes.

As if answering a question, Wendy nodded. "Yeah, they're always like this."

The creature tugged again and waved one of his paws around.

"No, he's not going to ever give up, I think," the blunette acknowledged, weirdly understanding the snowman's strange sign language.

Wendy stared hard at the snowman. Was it even a snowman? It had a carrot for a nose and two midnight coal eyes, but… it seemed to have paws… And a tail…

"Say, are you an animal?" Wendy kindly asked. The snowman trembled, staring at her with an open, toothless smile.

She stared.

It stared.

No words.

Wendy sweatdropped. "Maybe you're some sort of dog?" She suggested in a helpful voice.

The snowman jumped up in own, nodding and cheering as if Wendy had answered its prayers. Wendy chuckled at the sight. So this creature was a dog. Not the type of dog she ever saw though… Maybe it was some sort of mixed breed… Wait a second… _It_?

"Are you a boy or a girl?" The blunette questioned. The little white dog trembled and raised a paw in the air, nodding. "You're a boy?" The dog leaped into the air again, a happy gleam in his black eyes. It felt good for the dog to finally be identified for what he was! If only the girl knew his name…

Meanwhile, Happy, who kept calling Charla, looked over to see a golden fish statue he didn't realize was there before. Mesmerized, the tomcat slowly stalked towards the huge fish statue, his mouth drooling wildly. It was a huge fish _and_ it was gold! It was Happy's dream!

Natsu continued his tedious walk up the steps, eager. He couldn't care less that he thought the old man was shady. He could practically taste all the delicious flames his servants would cook for him once he got the reward. After a few more steps, Natsu landed on a small cleared area at the top of the mound, his eyes staring at the gleaming lamp on a rocky pedestal. To him, it looked like a dinky old antique that he'd easily break. It was a dull white color with a lost sheen on its material. It didn't even look like a lamp! It looked like some grave boat or something. Natsu shrugged. Oh well. It shouldn't matter to him anyways. He wasn't the one who wanted it.

Gently, he smothered the "lamp" with his fingers, looking at it closely in the moonlight. "Hey Wendy!" he called, still appraising the elderly possession. "I think I found the…" His words died out as he watched in panicky bewilderment at his Exceed.

Happy, enticed, prowled closer and closer to the golden fish, a look of feral hunger in his eyes. The little dog was holding onto Happy's tail, yet in vain, unable to apprehend the mesmerized feline. Wendy and Charla helped their new friend tug against the tom, and still, their strength combined would not allow them to stop him in his tracks. And his paws were outstretched, almost reaching the golden-scaled fish.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Wait! Happy! Don't—" His words were cut off abruptly when Happy's paws touched the fish statue, his mouth-watering like crazy. But the feline didn't get to bite into his new prize. Instead, thunderous grumbling and roaring shook the cavern, threatening to collapse it. Wendy, Charla, and the white dog crumbled to the ground instantly. Natsu maintained his stance, frowning and narrowing his eyes as he surveyed the quavering cave with flashing onyx eyes.

"_Foolish dragon children!_" a voice roared in savage anger. "You have broken my rule and touched Vajra!" Happy, who sometime snapped out of his trance, fearfully crouched to the ground, his fur prickling with apprehension. "You shall never see the light of day again, son and daughter of the great dragon of flames and graceful dragon of the Heavens! _Die where you stand_!"

The calming lake trembled with undeniable fury, its blue mask burning into a Hellish flaming red color. In place of the water, burping molten lava boiled at the surface. Bubbles of dangerous hot liquid belched loudly, spitting blazing flames as the cavern's walls began to weaken and loosen its rocks.

Wendy, alarmed, look at the mayhem in front of her. "What are we going to do, Charla?" She shouted over the ruckus, subconsciously stepping back from the danger and towards the exit. She was scared. She was afraid of the unknown world of death. Natsu promised they'd find their parents before they died. And he _never_ broke a promise.

The white Exceed looked at the pinkette, who began sprinting down the steps, then back at the blue Exceed and trembling dog, then to her dumbstruck partner. They would not die today. Not if she had anything to say about it.

"Happy, I want you to get Natsu," she ordered firmly, glancing at the anxious tom with a serious glint in her eye. "I know he could probably drink the lava and fire, but I have a bad feeling about it." Happy, who came to his senses, straightened up and nodded, sprouting his angelic wings and taking off to his friend. Charla turned towards her frightened partner. "Wendy, grab the dog. We're getting out of here." Wendy nodded silently and scooped up the fearful creature, determination now burning through all the dread she felt. Charla sprouted her own set of wings and grabbed Wendy, flying them safely out of the cave and into the dark tunnels.

Wendy glanced back at the entrance. "What about Natsu and Happy?" she asked over the commotion. Charla swerved drastically as she avoided the falling rocks, inwardly cursing herself. "Shouldn't we wait for them? I don't want anything to happen to them," she added.

Charla glanced down at the young dragon slayer. She could see the worry and anxiety flooding back into Wendy's brown eyes with passing moment. Instantly, the Exceed softened. "They will be all right. Natsu and Happy won't let a little thing like this get to them," she reassured. With confidence, she vowed, "I promise you, Wendy. I won't let any of you die in here."

Wendy caught a glimpse of the she-cat's face. So strong and resolute and firm, not a trace of uncertainty. Charla was right. They needed to be brave. Natsu and Happy would be just fine. If they could escape Erza, barely unscathed, something like this would be a walk in the park. But still… the blunette couldn't help wondering… Back while they were in the treasure rooms, there was an odd smell… And when they were in the cave, the smell was there too…

Why did this whole place have the scent of dragons?

* * *

><p>Mavis watched in excitement as the dragon's head roared in fury from her position in the sky. So Happy <em>did<em> fall for her little surprise! How wonderful!

"How exactly is that 'wonderful', First Master?" A quiet voice inquired.

Mavis glanced back at the figure and beamed brightly. Approaching her was a man with midnight-black hair and searching umbra eyes. His black robes trailed behind him as he tugged absentmindedly on his white toga.

"Hello, Zeref," the brilliant blonde greeted in her light voice. "Come to watch?"

Zeref sighed and shook his head despairingly. "I came to tell you that the meeting is happening in a few minutes." He looked downwards at the scene. Natsu clutched desperately onto the opening of the dragon's jaw, spitting words at the old geezer as he attempted to haul himself up, while Happy, panting, was in the arms of fear-stricken Wendy. In return, the old man beckoned for the dragon slayer to give him something. Natsu, frustrated, gritted out a few words before raising up a historic lamp for the man to claim.

"Mavis, we need to go now," Zeref stated, eying the overly enthusiastic First Master with something akin to amusement as she leaned in closer.

Mavis stuck out her tongue childishly at Zeref before returning to the scene. "Come on! Let me watch this a little more," she pleaded, laughing childishly at his quiet sigh of compliance.

Now the old man had the old lamp in his arms, shouting celebratory words. Wendy had rushed over with Charla, Happy and the little dog, all of them working together to pull Natsu up. However, the old man had a roguish grin on his face and shoved all three down into the mouth of the dragon, laughing maniacally. Out of magic, the three fell precariously down the throat, screaming, while the dragon's head sloshed around, melting back into a regular, run-of-the-mill sand dune.

The old man muttered something incoherent before digging around in the pockets of his robes. When he could not find what he was looking for, he dropped to his knees and cried out furiously.

Mavis nodded approvingly. "That'll teach Laxus for being so mean."

Zeref nodded before saying, "Okay, we watched. Now we really should be going." Mavis laughed bubbly and bounced towards him, clearly pleased. The Black Wizard mused, "You'll never give up Fairy Tail, will you?"

As they began their walking on thin air, Mavis shook her head. "How could I? I love Fairy Tail and the Third Master has done such a great job! Besides, I know you have an interest in Natsu, Zeref," she added teasingly.

He shrugged uncaringly. "I do," he consented, "because I know he will be strong enough. I'm not too sure on Lucy though."

Mavis playfully bumped into the dark mage, who snorted and bumped her back. "She'll be fine! Lucy is a lot tougher than she looks! You sound like Mystogan with all these doubts."

Zeref stopped in his tracks and looked seriously at the First Master. Once she realized he had stopped, she turned back to him, cocking her head in confusion with innocent quizzical eyes to match. "Because everyone is slightly uneasy with all of this. How are we certain everything will happen so smoothly as you say it will?" he demanded.

The normally jovial blonde frowned and a challengingly gleam came into her eyes. "I know everyone is still not okay with this," she agreed, "but trust me, it'll all work out! I trust my Kingdom."

A pregnant silence twirled around the two powerful mages. Not a word was spoken, not a sound dared uttered, save for the gentle beatings of the horse's hooves as it rode away with Laxus and Bixslow. Sparkling jade clashed with jet black in a heated, yet silent battle. Mavis dared him to say another word, a defiance blazing in her green orbs. Zeref glared questioningly back at her, black eyes never backing down from her challenge.

Eventually, Zeref sighed and weariness washed onto his face. "And I trust _you_, Mavis. I just hope everyone has as much faith as you have in those two."

Mavis nodded, a distant flicker in her eyes. "I do too."

In a thoughtful silence, the two figure took back in their pace of walking, each steps enshrouding their body in a glittering light. After the tenth step, both figures were cocooned in total light before shooting up into the Heavens and disappearing among the stars.


	10. Enter Gray the Ice Genie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor Walt Disney's "Aladdin".**

* * *

><p>In the heart of an enchanted city, a commoner mage named Natsu Dragneel and his mischievous blue-furred flying feline companion, Happy, battle to save the free-spirited Princess Lucy Heartfilia from the schemes of the evil Lightening Dragon Slayer, Laxus. Natsu's whole life changes with one rub of a magic ice lamp called the Ice of Wishes as the level-headed, cool-tempered Gray appears and grants him three wishes, setting him on an incredible journey of discovery. However, the relationship between the kind Princess and protective Dragon Slayer are tested as the two mysterious people watch them, hoping Lucy and Natsu are ready for an enemy that cannot be seen...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aladdin's Fairy Tail<br>**

_by_

Magnafeana

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: <strong>

**Enter Gray the Ice Genie  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You wanna go, dragon idiot!"<p>

"Bring it on, ya half-naked pervert!"

"Fine with me! _Ice-Make_…"

"_Fire Dragon's_…"

Wendy laughed nervously at the loud explosion that boomed in front of her, briefly flashing in a fit of orange and gold before dissipating into gray smoke. She watched as Natsu growled at his opponent, his fists engulfed in the fires of rage. His opponent gritted his teeth, his fists clenched as he panted slightly.

Charla sat on Wendy's lap, examining the fight with a look of disapproval. "How idiotic," she muttered. "Can't they think of anything else, but fighting at a time like this?"

Wendy sighed. "Natsu's more of the fighting type whenever someone insults him," she clarified. "I think Mister Gray is like that too." Wendy looked back at the two of them. She had to admit to herself that Gray looked quite… beautiful. He was somehow shirtless –his torso defined and muscular— with gentle navy blue eyes (now that glared in irritation at the pinkette) and unruly, yet handsome black hair. He bore dark green pants with a metal chain attached and a sword necklace. Was that the Fairy Tail insignia on his chest?

"Is that all you got, fire breath?"

"Oh, I'm only gettin' started, moron! I'm all fired up!"

"What type of line is that, freak?"

"Why don't I show you!"

"_Ice make: Battle Axe!"_

"_Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Around twenty to thirty minutes ago…<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsu blearily reopened his eyes, groaning at the prospect of waking up again. He just wanted to sleep. And eat fire. And then sleep again. That's it, he was going back to sleep… But what happened to that old guy? And why did his body feel terrible?<p>

Instantly leaping to his feet, and ignoring the staggering pain, Natsu glared around, his fists re-igniting into flickering flames. "Where_ is_ he?" he snarled. "Where's that old traitor? He needs to learn not to mess with a Fire Dragon Slayer!"

Wendy yawned and opened her eyes slowly, stretching her sore body out. Rising to a sitting position, she blinked her eyes a few times to take in their new surroundings, pricking her ears and smelling for new scents. She could smell just… rocks. All she could smell, all she could taste was the earth. No wind, no sand, just… rocks… And strong magic.

She yawned once more. Where were they? She looked around, ignoring the furious words of her old brother as he demanded a fight with the old man like a delusional madman. Walls of muddy-brown boulders that created a spacious cavern enclosed them. Looking up, and blinking to adjust to her surroundings, she couldn't see a glimpse of light. Just more and more towering walls of rock.

"Come out and fight me, you coward! Stop hiding!" Natsu shouted, stomping around the secluded hollow.

Wendy rubbed her eyes until the fuzziness went away and her sight could fully grasp her situation. "Natsu, please keep it down," she requested sleepily. She sighed when her rampant brother ignored her.

Happy soon woke up from his state of unconsciousness, along with the little dog, both looking around with tired eyes and aching bodies. "Why is he so loud?" Happy murmured wearily, shaking his dirtied fur.

"We're trapped in here and you just want to fight a man who isn't here," came an irate hiss directed towards Natsu.

Everyone looked around to see the white-furred she-cat standing on a small rock platform, her arms crossed and a reproachful blaze in her brown eyes.

Natsu gave her a confused look, surveying his surroundings in silence. So they were trapped. Big deal. He could force his way out. He grinned, flashing his canines. "We won't be trapped for long," he reassured, igniting his feet. "_Fire Dragon's_…"

Charla's eyes widened. Did the fool not sense the magical energy surrounding the walls? "Natsu, wait—!" she tried to warn, but in vain. He did not listen.

"…_Claw!_" Natsu powerfully kicked one of the walls. However, one his foot touched the wall, his fire was immediately put out and he fell back onto the ground.

Wendy looked at her brother in slight frustration. "Natsu, there's too much magical energy for any of our attacks to work," she wearily said, steadying herself as she got to her feet. She sighed when Natsu growled out an "I'll just have to try harder" and ignited his hands.

"_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_"

The end result was his arm quivering and a static shock electrifying his body.

"_Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"_

The end result was Natsu clutching his head and muttering curse words.

"_Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Fire Dragon's Fist!_"

Again, Natsu was forced back onto the floor, this time rolling around on the floor because the wall backfired every punch he made.

Natsu heaved himself to his feet and wiped under his nose, grinned. "Maybe this will do some damage. "_Lightning Flame Dragon's—"_

"_Sky Dragon's Roar!_"

Natsu staggered backwards, falling on his rear-end as a mighty gale knocked him over. When the attack was finished, Wendy stood in front of her brother, uncharacteristic seriousness piercing her young eyes.

"Natsu, our magic won't work at all. We need to find another way out of here, okay?" Natsu nodded, making Wendy visibly relax. She looked up at the ceiling, disappointment dripping in her voice was she spoke: "So that old man got away with the lamp, didn't he?"

Natsu growled and slammed a fist onto the ground. Dangerous anger flashed in his onyx eyes. "I should've trusted my instincts on that guy…" He gave Wendy a curious look. "Didn't he smell a little… different to you?"

Wendy thoughtfully agreed. "Yeah… Sort of like… a dragon slayer…"

"But not exactly," he added, blinking up at the ceiling. "I sensed some dragon slayer power, but it didn't feel right."

"And now he has the lamp," she quietly remarked. The blunette dug her hands into her slightly stained dress, tensing.

"I wouldn't say so."

Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and the little dog looked at the smug Charla. On her tail was the ancient lamp, swinging carefully back and forth. Surprised, the others rushed towards her, Natsu taking the lamp into his hands.

"So this is what gramps wanted," he mused, dangling the magical item in his hands without care. "It's just some dirty gravy boat."

Wendy sweat-dropped. "Natsu, it's actually a lamp," she pointed out.

He shrugged. "Same thing." A mischievous grin broke out on his face. "Let's light it on fire and see what happens!"

Charla, Wendy and the little white dog gave Natsu an incredulous look while Happy cheered for the idea. What was wrong with this guy?

Igniting his hands, Natsu watched eagerly as the magical lamp began to engulf in his flames, turning hotter and hotter with each passing second.

Until…

"_Why the heck am I on fire!_" A voice howled painfully from somewhere, the lamp recoiling from the flames and somehow leaping away from the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Instantaneously, smoke lifted itself from inside the smoldering lamp, landing right in front of the confused and startled group. The white smoke swirled around, sculpting itself into the shape of a male. Color and life flooded into the figure, making out to be a lanky teen boy panting in front of them, with green army pants, a pristine white shirt and black sneakers.

He glared accusingly at Natsu who narrowed his eyes in distrust. "What's your problem?" he roared with blatant dislike. "Were you trying to kill me, idiot?"

Natsu crossed his arms, somehow unfazed by the fact a living, breathing man erupted from the vintage item. "I didn't even know you were even in there, moron," he growled back in the same irritated tone.

The man glowered with raging black eyes, running a hand through his spiky black hair. "Hey fire freak, mind telling me why you had my lamp in the first place? Don't tell me you rubbed me!" he said uneasily.

The pinkette stared back furiously. "Why would I ever want to touch you, pervert?" he retorted scathingly.

Instantly, both boys were head-to-head, glaring at each other with equal resentment. Wendy sighed and shook her head. Why couldn't Natsu be a little nicer to this guy?

"What are you supposed to be?" Natsu spat crossly. "Some stripper?"

The young man cursed himself when he realized he had somehow lost his shirt.

"You got a lot of nerve trash talking a genie, loser," the black-haired man sneered back.

Natsu's heated face abruptly turned into childlike eagerness, grinning his signature happy-go-lucky grin at the wary man. In a flash, he began jabbing the young man from his cheeks, to his torso, to his legs. "You mean the type that grants three wishes?" he asked in admiration.

The young man looked in agitation as the Fire Dragon Slayer continued to prod him as if he was a sheep and the pinkette was a shepherd. "Yeah, moron, I'm a genie." The black-haired man looked into the distance, gazing at the anxious Wendy, the untrusting Charla, the trembling dog and the excited Happy with kinder eyes. "Hi there," he greeted softly. "I guessing this _thing_ belong to you." He nodded at the pinkette, who jabbed his shoulder as if expecting magic to happen any moment.

Wendy laughed sweetly. "Yeah, that's my brother, Natsu. And I'm Wendy," she introduced, walking towards the young man. He seemed trustworthy enough. Unlike the old man, he radiated honesty and safety and kindness from his body.

The man flashed her a gentle smile and reached out his hand. "I'm Gray Fullbuster," he responded in kind, allowing the girl to shake his hand.

Charla stepped forward and examined Gray with unconvinced eyes. "So you're a genie?"sShe asked. He nodded in confirmation. "But I can sense you have another magical power."

Gray, shoving Natsu away with a swift motion, brought his hands together, closing his eyes in concentration. When he reopened them after a few seconds, he opened his hands, revealing a gleaming icy Fairy Tail insignia floating daintily in his hands. Everyone –save for Natsu, who sat on the floor like a child, grumbling – watched the glistening creation in awe and admiration as it gently dispelled and gave off sparkling particles in return.

"So you're an Ice Mage? That's so amazing!" Wendy breathlessly praised, wanting him to do more magic.

Gray smiled happily, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Nothin' special actually," he brushed off nonchalantly, ignoring the "His magic isn't even that great" from Natsu. "When you've been alive for as long as I have, you learn new tricks with your magic."

Charla blinked at him, unguarded curiosity in her unblinking gaze. "_When you've been alive for as long as I have…" _rang in her ears. How long had this boy been alive? He looked only the age of perhaps eighteen years old.

Happy looked up at the genie with cheerful eyes. "My name's Happy, and the lovely beauty over here is Charla." He flicked his tail to the mature she-cat, who disregarded him with huff. "I'm sorry for Natsu. He may be dumb a lot, but sometimes he's less stupid."

Natsu leapt to his feet, seething. "Don't apologize for me!"

Gray smirked, glancing at the furious Fire Dragon Slayer. "Nah, don't worry about it. I'm used to people getting angry at my awesome powers."

"Awesome? There's nothing great about it!" Natsu shouted, lighting his fists subconsciously.

Wendy took the opportunity to question Gray and tried hard not to get irritated by her brother's constant insults towards Gray. "Do we all get three wishes?" she asked.

The Ice Mage genie thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No. Only the person who rubbed my lamp. So you're idiot brother over there," he pointed at the raging slayer with indifferent eyes.

"_What was that, Ice freak?"_

"Though, there are some limits on my magic," Gray added, ignoring Natsu once more. "I can't bring people back from the dead, I can't make anyone fall in love and the whole 'wishing for more wishes' thing is a no-go."

"Okay." Wendy replayed the three lamentations in her head, careful not to forget them. Knowing Natsu, he would stupidly wish for more wishes because he ignored Gray's warnings.

Natsu snickered. "_Limits_ on your _magic_? What type of genie are you, stripper?" He taunted, watching in satisfaction as Gray tensed angrily.

"_Ice-Make: Death Scythe!_"

Natsu barely leapt out of the way as Gray swung his crystal scythe at the unsuspecting dragon slayer, glaring murderously. Natsu safely landed back a few feet from the enraged mage, growling.

"So that's how it is. That was a cheap shot, stripper!"

"You wanna go, dragon idiot!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Um, Mister Fullbuster?" Wendy quietly called out in her shy voice, trying hard not to blush. Somehow during the match, Gray had lost his pants, shoes and socks, now revealing his black boxers and his defined, yet exposed body.<p>

Gray paused in working his magic and looked gently at the twelve year-old, who smiled timidly at him. "You need something, Wendy?"

"No, it's just…well…you're pants…"

The genie looked down and muttered a curse when he realized he was missing his jeans, searching the cavern for any sign of them. Once he located his pants and his shoes, he pulled them back on quickly, ignoring the wild laughter from Natsu.

"And Mister Fullbuster?" Wendy called out once more in her shy voice.

Gray smiled at her. "No need for the formality. Just call me Gray," he interrupted kindly.

She nodded, blushing. "Well, Gray, do you know if there's any way out of here?" she questioned, looking down at Charla, who looked in disapproval at the fired up dragon slayer. "This whole place is filled with strong magic, and I don't think any magic will be able to get us out of here."

The teenage boy frowned, scrutinizing the cavern for any sign of weakness. "You're right, Wendy," he remarked. "It's some pretty strong magic." Natsu smirked, about to say an insult when Gray beat him to it. "But my magic can easily bypass it, no problem," he ended in a note of smugness, watching Natsu's jaw shut tightly, irritation glinting in his eyes.

Wendy's face brightened. "Really?" she asked.

Gray nodded. "The moron just has to wish for it first," he added, jabbing a thumb at the offended Natsu who sat on the floor like a chastised child.

Wendy looked over at the pinkette with pleading eyes. Natsu scoffed and turned his back on the group, muttering, "I'd never ask that ice princess for help."

Gray shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "That's fine then. It already sucks that I'm stuck with you until you make your three wishes. So just hurry and make 'em so I can get back in my lamp."

Natsu childishly stuck his tongue out at the genie before crossing his arms. The youthful blunette sighed, holding Charla in her lap a little closer. "C'mon Natsu," she begged. "Gray says all you have to do is wish for it, and then we can go home!"

He looked away, glaring hard at the rocky walls.

The black-haired ice genie gave the pouting girl a calm look. "Hey, don't worry, Wendy. He's just upset because he's not strong enough to break the strong anti-magic spell cast on these walls," he reasoned.

Immediately, Natsu leapt to his feet, his hands ablaze with the flames of anger. He turned around and stalked over to the man, fists balled up furiously. "Shut it, ice freak. We can get out without your help," he snapped, forcing himself to relax and his building flames to simmer down and evaporate. He shuffled over to Wendy, giving her his famous lopsided grin. "C'mon. Let's get out of here."

She gave him a confused look. "But Natsu–"

"I'm sure if we make a unison attack, we'll break down the walls," he cut in in an assuring tone.

Wendy bit her lip, still uncertain. She could tell that her brother's stubbornness and pride would never allow him to ask Gray for help. But Gray was their only hope. No matter how strong both dragon slayers were combined, they'd never be able to break such strong magic. Not even if they combined their roars.

"Natsu, I don't—"

Natsu cut her off her again. "Look, we don't need that ice stripper to help us," he insisted. He tugged on her arm. "We can get out of this without him. I bet he was just lying about his magical power anyway."

Wendy looked at the Fire Dragon Slayer with bewildered eyes and shivered. The temperature had suddenly dropped to a subzero chill. Natsu seemed unfazed, gazing at her with playfulness. But to the young female, the cold was something she could handle. Unlike her brother, she did not have a fire inside her to keep her warm.

"Err, Natsu?" Wendy quietly called, shivering even more as the temperate steadily dropped to even lower degrees.

But Natsu ignored her. "Don't believe a word he said, Wendy. We can just leave him."

Happy slunk over to Wendy, hiding behind her as his fur bristled in fear, his eyes wide. Even Charla seemed uncomfortably, her fur prickling with uneasiness as her hackles rose. The little white dog pressed closer towards the blunette, scared. All of them looked at the unaffected dragon slayer with apprehension and puzzlement. Did he honestly think insulting a powerful genie was okay to do?

"Um… Natsu?" Wendy called out once more, irritation piercing her mocha eyes. He once again disregarded her call.

"Now let's move it. We can get some dinner after we get out of here. Or breakfast? Or lunch?" He furrowed his eyebrows, lost in his own words. How much time had passed since they were in the cavern? They hadn't been unconscious for too long right? Maybe it was still nighttime.

Wendy peered over Natsu's shoulder to take a look at Gray. His head was hung with his hair covering his eyes. However, she could see his teeth gnashed together as he withheld his raging fury. His body looked tense as if impatiently waiting to punch Natsu for all of his constant insults. Gray's hands were clenched tightly, a white mist enveloping each well-formed fist. The blunette inwardly shrank back in fear. This was bad. If Natsu kept up at this rate…

"Let's try combining our dragon roars! Its probably a stronger attack than the ice princess could make anyway." Natsu grinned innocently at her, seeming to disregard the alarm that flashed in their widened eyes.

Wendy tried once more to bring Natsu's attention onto her. "Na—"

"So you think you can just walk out on me, huh?" came an irritated low growl. All eyes were now on the shirtless man, eying him warily or in smugness.

Natsu crossed his arms against his chest and nodded. "Why not? You're not exactly useful for a genie," he brushed off as if it was the simplest thing. Wendy, the two Exceeds and the white canine gawked at him as the temperature rapidly decreased. What was he trying to get at?

Gray glared at the Fire Dragon Slayer, ice-cold malice and roaring hatred intermingling in his fierce eyes. "Dragon breath, I didn't ask for you to rub my lamp. Until you make your three wishes, I'm stuck with you. So make you wish already."

Natsu scoffed, smirking smugly at the angered genie. "Why should I? Aren't you a genie with _limits_?" Natsu sneered. He earned a scowl from Gray and he smirked in triumph. "I don't want your help and I don't need it. So just stay out of my way, ice idiot," the pinkette ordered not unkindly.

_How could he be so calm!_ Wendy mused, alarmed. His eyes were narrowed with disdain, yet she barely recognized that behind that blunt resentment was… mischievousness and… satisfaction?

It was almost as if he _knew_ what he was doing.

Natsu's words sent Gray over edge. Enough was enough.

In a placid tone, Gray said, "Look, aren't _you_ the one who woke me up? Aren't _you_ the one who rubbed my lamp? Didn't _you_ call me here?" With each question, his voice arose, frustration dripping in heavily. He prowled closer to the group with narrowed, angered eyes. "And all of a sudden you're walking out on me? _I don't think so!_ You're gettin' you're wish flame-brain."

With a flamboyant hand wave, Gray flattened one hand in front of him, palm side up, and placed a fist on top of it. "We're gettin' out of here so hang on!" Before anyone could realize what was happening, a flash of white enveloped their bodies. In the blink of the naked eye, the group of six disappeared instantaneously, leaving behind a silent and empty rock cavern. Not a wind stirred to bashfully play with the loose rocks and grit.

Just silence.

Utter silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>: I apologize for the strange ending. I hope that you all liked Gray's entrance. I'm sorry Robin Williams, but to have Gray enter as someone that Natsu get's along with and befriends isn't something that would happen in _Fairy Tail_. Speaking of that anime... I am very excited that Fairy Tail 2014 Subbed is popping out more episodes! And Fairy Tail English Dubbed is getting more episodes! I cried when I learned of this. My pillow was soaked, my parents thought I went crazy and I started to sing to 200 Miles and S.O.W. Sense of Wonder in fluent Japanese. I'm such a nerd. Most of my iTunes is filed with J-Pop or K-Pop from various anime shows and movies or Japanese and Korean bands and I'm able to sing in the language. I have normal American songs too, but... I like J-Pop a lot so...

Well, so long for now!

Aloha!


	11. Princess Lucy Starts the Hunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor Walt Disney's "Aladdin".**

* * *

><p>In the heart of an enchanted city, a commoner mage named Natsu Dragneel and his mischievous blue-furred flying feline companion, Happy, battle to save the free-spirited Princess Lucy Heartfilia from the schemes of the evil Lightening Dragon Slayer, Laxus. Natsu's whole life changes with one rub of a magic ice lamp called the Ice of Wishes as the level-headed, cool-tempered Gray appears and grants him three wishes, setting him on an incredible journey of discovery. However, the relationship between the kind Princess and protective Dragon Slayer are tested as the two mysterious people watch them, hoping Lucy and Natsu are ready for an enemy that cannot be seen...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aladdin's Fairy Tail<strong>

_by_

Magnafeana

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: <strong>

**Princess Lucy Starts the Hunt**

* * *

><p>The Master hurried down the corridors, paying no heed to servants and guards greeting him in their respective manner. His most trusted captain, Erza, had reported to him of his daughter sobbing in her bedroom, unwilling to allow any of the servants or even guards into her chamber. As he got closer and closer to the princess' room, he could already hear her weeping. The servants and guards gave him sympathetic glances as he scurried by, feeling anguish that the kind-hearted heir to the throne was in emotional distress.<p>

Master Makarov approached dual wooden doors, dismissing the guards sent to watch over the princess. He took a deep breath before opening the door to Lucy's room. His face was hit with the golden light of the bedroom, his eyes readjusting for a second before they wandered over the bedroom for any sign of the blonde.

He took a step inside and closed the door. Surrounding him was gleaming marble flooring and fluffy pink walls that held large bookcases filled with novellas. Shifting his gaze towards Lucy's desk, it looked untouched and quite lonesome. All that sat on the desk was a half-finished book and a few splayed out papers with jotted ideas. But no Lucy. Walking into the room, he spotted her couches and chairs uninhabited.

Yet he heard muffled sobs.

Following the sound of the cries, the Master found himself being drawn to Lucy's luxurious bed that was made to perfection and unoccupied by his daughter. Sighing, he got on his knees in his royal attire and lifted the sheets on the side of the bed, finding himself staring at the blonde curled in a ball with a lion curled around her, purring consolingly.

"Lucy?" Master Makarov called out, his eyes softening at the sight of his disheveled princess.

She continued sniveling before slowly uncurling herself from her ball and looking up at her father with watery eyes and a tear-stained face.

Master Makarov drew out a long breath. "My child, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm sorry. It's just…" She trailed off as tears dared one another to fall out of her tear ducts and slide down her cheeks. Loke licked her cheeks with his gentle tongue as he grumbled lowly yet warmly.

Master Makarov scooted himself back a little and offered his hand. "Come out from the bed, Lucy. Let's talk."

Lucy took his hand and wiggled herself from her hiding place, allowing her father to help her to her feet. Loke slithered from under the bed with ease, never leaving the princess' side for more than a second. They all sat on Lucy's bed, waiting in silence for someone to speak.

The Master broke the silence.

"My dear, why are you crying?" he asked. Never had he seen Lucy so upset since… He dismissed the idea. He should not dwell on the past.

Lucy answered in shaky breaths, "Laxus… H-… He… did something… terrible…" She sobbed, tears rolling down her face. Loke put his head in her lap and pressed his muzzle onto her stomach as though for encouragement.

Lucy tried continued: "T-There was a-…a boy from the market place and he-… Laxus killed him… The only boy that ever treated me like… me." Lucy whispered the last sentence, yet her father caught all of it.

He understood. _That_ was the reason for the princess' despair: Laxus. Master Makarov tensed. What was his royal advisor doing these days? Execution was never a punishment in the Kingdom of Fairy Tail!

Master Makarov paused.

Did his daughter just say she went out into the market place?

And met a guy?

"What were you doing out of the palace?" the Master asked, wiping the straying tears from Lucy's face.

She looked at the wall opposite of her and answered, "I just wanted to know what it was like outside the walls, dad. But I ended up getting someone killed for my mistake." She laughed with no humor. "Just like my mother."

Makarov and Loke tensed.

Lucy continued on, unfazed by their silence: "I kill people because I'm so selfish. I guess you could say I killed my actual father too, but it's not like I knew him too well." She lowered her gaze, no tears in her eyes. Just swimming sadness was found in the chocolate pools. "Was I cursed to kill everyone around me?"

The Master found his voice and his gaze hardened. "No, Lucy. You were always destined for greatness. These deaths…" He paused and started his sentence anew. "Nothing is your fault, my dear. Death is a natural part of life. Everyone must die one day."

"Yes, because of natural causes, not because of someone's selfish desires," she retorted.

Makarov took his precious daughter's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Please, Lucy, don't blame yourself for their deaths. Your mother was very sick and there was nothing you could do. Your father was overwhelmed with grief and no amount of time could have healed his heart. And he died protecting you as well. And this boy…" He faltered, unable to finish.

Lucy bristled and glared at him, eyes flashing with brief anger. "He looked as old as me. He had no right to die," she growled.

Loke nuzzled her stomach, trying to throw water onto the blazing fire of rage. She still kept fuming.

"Laxus killed him for a crime he did not commit and I know it. He will never be forgiven," she snarled.

"Princess, your lover boy ain't dead yet," came a deep growl from the entryway.

Stepping into the room was Gajeel, bowing in greeting before further journeying toward the hissing princess, hesitant Master and the attentive lion.

Makarov nodded to him. "Gajeel," he greeted. "What do you mean by that? He's not dead?"

Gajeel smirked. "Of course not. He was thrown in jail."

Lucy shot up and got close to the Iron Dragon Slayer, surveying him with suspicion and a glimmer of hope. "Which prison?" she inquired, trying and failing to keep the excitement and relief in her voice at bay.

The guard snorted. "The oldest one near the southern border. But he's probably gone by now," he added when the blonde began to move towards the door.

She paused and looked back at Gajeel, eyebrow raised in inquiry. "What do you mean by that?"

"He may not be smart," he confessed, "but that little sister of his is. They probably escaped by now."

Gajeel, Makarov and Loke watched Princess Lucy as she played her options in her mind. What should she do? Go after them? And how was she supposed to do that! She didn't have a sensitive nose like Gajeel or Loke. Maybe she should ask if—

"I'm not helping you find him, princess."

Lucy threw an irritated look at the grinning Gajeel, muttering a curse.

Master Makarov leaped off the bed, shuffling over to the blonde and looking up at her with solemn eyes. "Do you really want to find him?" he questioned.

Lucy stared down at him with resolute determination and nodded. "Yes," she affirmed with sincerity. "I may not have known him for long—"

"Not even a day," Gajeel coughed with an unhidden smirk.

Lucy rolled her eyes, but dismissed the interruption. "—but I still want to find him. I owe him for saving me from an angry shop owner and protecting me from the guards."

Makarov searched her eyes, looking for any sign of an ulterior motive. He had thought his adoptive daughter was just trying to get out of the suitor business by faking her way out with this boy. Like her mother, Layla, she was clever with her words and used them to somehow manage to get what she wanted. But when Makarov looked deep into Lucy's eyes all he saw was the confirmation he needed to allow her to find this boy: the burning determination, the blazing confidence, the excitement and perhaps a little bit of affection.

Makarov sighed. He did hated the idea of Lucy running around Fairy Tail by herself to look for the boy and his sister who could have escaped Fairy Tail altogether. She needed someone with her, someone who could track the boy down. He turned to look at the apathetic dragon slayer, giving a small smile.

Gajeel understood and groaned in protest. "Why do _I_ have to go? I don't want to look for Natsu," he complained.

Lucy frowned at his reaction, disappointed. "But I need your nose to track him," she pointed out. "I can't do this without your help." Before the Iron Dragon Slayer had time to retort a snarky comment, she grinned and slyly added, "I bet Levy would want you to help me."

Gajeel froze, his red eyes widening in shock at the grinning Lucy. However, he regained his composure and narrowed his eyes. But Lucy could a little embarrassment in those eyes. "How do you know Levy?" he interrogated.

Lucy smiled coyly, albeit mischievously. Her eyes glistened with her amusement to Gajeel's apparent uncomfortableness. "Oh I just say you teasing her about her books by the river," she brushed off with nonchalance. "You two make a great couple by the way!"

"WHAT?!"

Lucy laughed at the faint blush on Gajeel's cheeks. Finally she had a little power of the unpredictable slayer! After all these years….

All these years, Lucy repeated, memories swimming in her eyes.

When she had first met Gajeel, he had been part of an opposing Kingdom called Phantom Lord. It wasn't necessarily a kingdom, but it owned much land from killing off rivals and others who stood in their way. Phantom Lord was ruthless and would murder for fun or for a reason and was feared by all.

Except for the Kingdom of Fairy Tail.

One day, the master of the Phantom Lord, Master Jose, decided he wanted to claim the territory of Fairy Tail for himself. It was in the midst of a desert, but according to legend, it had amazing magical properties that, to the present day, no one knew about. Master Jose sent out his best mages as well as his secret police, the Element Four, to raid Fairy Tail and slaughter on site.

It had been a day of devastation for Fairy Tail. Due to Lucy's age of only ten, she could remember bits and pieces and the rest came to her through dreams. The blood, the screams, the cries for help, the smell of death mixed with lavender, the pleas of sparing their lives, the carcasses… Sometimes, she couldn't believe that day. She would have nightmares of the faces of the murderers trying to hunt her down and kill her as well. And they might as well have too.

Lucy was targeted by one of the Element Four, Aria, because of her high status due to her father's success business. She remembered the horror of seeing the face of her murderer as he proclaimed how illustrious her death would be and how her blood would write the most beautiful of symphonies.

As Aria gathered his magic for a lethal blow, time slowed time for Lucy. Her father was in front her, arms out-stretched and standing tall. He looked back at her with eyes shining proudly, yet sadly, and whispered: "I love you, Lucy. And I'll see you again someday. I'm sorry." The blast hit him at full force, not even leaving a body left to bury or ashes to be spread.

He was gone.

Lucy's father was gone.

_Forever_.

Aria tried to take her life in her vulnerable state of shock, but was stopped by a twelve-year old with a vicious grin and gleaming red eyes: Gajeel Redfox, the newest member of the Element Four. He told Aria he would finish off Lucy and Aria left her, not before telling her that her screams of agony will make wonderful music. At the time, Lucy had thought she was finished and believed that Gajeel was going to be her death.

But instead, he spared her precious life.

"_You look weak. When you get strong, maybe I'll kill you_."

Those were the first and last words Gajeel had told her before leaving with Phantom Lord without a trace.

Master Makarov had come by with an army of guards to see Jude Heartfilia gone and his daughter nudging his body as if hoping he was alive. Makarov had then adopted her as his own child, deeming her the princess of Fairy Tail. To Lucy, she had found a new family. But she was still Lucy Heartfilia.

Just broken and scarred forevermore.

Three years later, she found herself face to face with Black Steel Gajeel once more. He was not the enemy that time around.

He was one of her guards.

Lucy had been cautious around him. Over those last three years, he had been known as a quite deadly man with extraordinary Iron Dragon Slayer magic. But somehow, he and his close friend Juvia Loxar were brought to Fairy Tail to repent for their sins. Ever since then, Lucy had befriended both Gajeel and Juvia. He was talented, but she at time wished he was not so powerful. Anytime they would have mock fights, he would take her down with even blinking and would snidely rub it in her face. For the past two years, Lucy had been looking for a weak spot in Gajeel impenetrable armor.

And she found it.

_Finally_.

While Lucy and Gajeel continued to tease and taunt each other, they did not notice the distant look in Master Makarov's eyes. He seemed to be in shock, unable to give birth to any words. His body was restricted of any sign of movement, making him seem lifeless.

The Master swallowed, before turning to Gajeel. "Natsu?" he echoed.

Gajeel broke off from his verbal fight with Lucy to nod at Makarov. "Yeah, his name is Natsu. I call him Salamander though. Stupid runt," he grunted, earning a punch from Lucy in the shoulder.

"Natsu _Dragneel_?" the Master persisted .

Gajeel gave a wary eye to the him. "Yeah. Why?"

Makarov did not answer. He stood there, gazing past Gajeel.

Lucy looked at her foster father. "Dad?" she called. He remained in silence. Something was wrong and she knew it. That name… Natsu Dragneel. What was it about that name that made the Master seem…lost? It was like it put him in a trance.

"Err, Master Makarov?"

The Master snapped out of his reverie and stared at his daughter with hard eyes. "You must find him. Gajeel, you're going with her. Take Juvia with you as well," he instructed, making his way out the bedroom.

Gajeel grunted, but did not object as he and Lucy followed Makarov. The Master's words were law. Gajeel had his rebellious streaks, but when Makarov had a stern, firm voice, he knew better than to argue.

"Why not Erza?" Lucy asked, confused and curious at the same time. "She's better equipped for a hunt like this."

Makarov shook his head. "I trust Erza, but she does not possess the senses needed for this job. Gajeel can guide you with his nose. And Juvia will be needed as well for reasons you'll understand later, my dear," he explained. "Juvia!" he called, his booming voice echoing throughout the chambers.

A blunette woman appeared moments later, looking a little breathless, but bowing in respect. "Yes, Master?"

"I need you to accompany Lucy and Gajeel out on a mission," he ordered firmly, leaving no room to ask questions.

Juvia nodded in compliance and smiled. "Juvia will do her best to help however she can," she vowed. She looked over at Lucy and her smile widened. "Juvia thinks it will be fun to go out with Lucy again."

Lucy returned the gesture in kind. "Yeah. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Regardless of Juvia's past affiliation with Phantom Lord and Lucy's royal title, the two had become friends the moment Juvia arrived back at Fairy Tail to repent for her sins. In retrospect, Lucy amended her declaration: Loke, Juvia, Erza and Gajeel were the only friends she had in the palace.

At first, Lucy was quite unused to Juvia's third-person speech impediment, but accustomed herself to it. Once, Lucy had asked Juvia why she had a change of heart and all Juvia did was get a dreamy look in her eye and sighed happily, saying it was fate. Lucy had backed off the subject, but still was curious as to Juvia's riddle.

The Master eyed Juvia with a look of approval. "Good. Now, you three get going."

"So Juvia wants to know what the mission is exactly," Juvia said in her regular soft voice, gazing at the pair as they exchanged glances.

Gajeel sighed. "We're going out to look for Blondie's lover," he grinned, chuckling at the angry look from Lucy.

"You do realize I _am_ the heir to the throne," Lucy warned. "I can have you executed, you know!"

Gajeel ruffled her hair with a teasing grin on his face. "Yeah, okay. Because _you_ would do that, wouldn't she, Juvia?" he asked his friend with heavy sarcasm, making her laugh and Lucy's lips twitch into a smile.

"_The point is_," Lucy interjected, sending Gajeel a look, "there's a guy named Natsu Dragneel that I'm looking for. I accidently met him at the marketplace—"

Juvia gasped with an astonished look on her face. "Juvia is shocked Lucy was outside the palace by herself! Lucy should know that she cannot ever step out of the palace walls!"

Lucy signed resignedly. "I know, I know," she admitted, feeling a prickle of guilt, "but I just wanted a taste of freedom. Anyways, we hit a little trouble when Gajeel and his _wonderful_ guards came traipsing in—"

"He's a thief _and_ an idiot," Gajeel cut in defensively. "He's too stupid to be on the streets. And take it up with Laxus because _he_ issued the order. Plus, I've wanted a fight with Salamander," he added with a devious grin, cracking his knuckles.

"Anyway," Lucy continued, "it's my fault he got into the mess. Laxus lied to me by telling me that Natsu was killed for his crime, but he wasn't. He escaped. So, I'm going to go find him."

Juvia nodded, her eyes looking proudly into Lucy's. "Juvia is so happy that Lucy found a husband she'd risk her life for!" Juvia declared.

Gajeel began to guffaw in his unusual laughter and Lucy's jaw dropped, eyes confused and embarrassed at the same time.

"No, that's not it. I just need to make sure he's all right," Lucy reasoned. The weak words earned her a disbelieving look from the Water mage and a bored look from the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Juvia doesn't believe that at all."

"To Hell with that excuse."

Lucy scowled. "Well it's _true_! And Gajeel, don't you have a date with Levy or something?"

Juvia raised her eyebrows. "Oh, does Lucy know about Gajeel's future girlfriend?"

Gajeel's eyes widened a little, but his face contorted into an anger expression. "_Juvia_," he growled.

But Lucy cut in. "I do! I saw them together by the river. They look so cute together!" she gushed.

Gajeel hissed. "Bunny girl, if you keep talking, I'm going to kick your a—"

"Juvia agrees with Lucy! Juvia is good friend with Levy and knows something is going on between Levy and Gajeel," Juvia proclaimed.

"Can you introduce me then? I'd love to meet Gajeel's girlfriend!"

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" Gajeel barked. "It's annoying!"

"Juvia thinks Lucy should meet Miss Mira," Juvia suggested. "She loves to talk about Gajeel and Levy's love life."

Lucy threw Gajeel a teasing smirk when she saw him look away with a small blush on his cheeks. "I'd love to meet her too! I bet Gajeel and Levy have done _lots_ of stuff, wouldn't you say so, Juvia?"

Juvia nodded, copying the smirk Lucy wore. "Gajeel tells Juvia everything that happens with Levy. He told her that they once—"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _Hello again! I'm sorry it's taken this long for an update. Honestly, I never wanted to be an author that never updated a good story and frankly, I thought people wouldn't like this. But apparently you do! Anyways, music has consumed my life so I'm usually out and about or on the computer trying to finish my unpublished fanfiction Ásmundr. Hopefully I can finish this so I don't have to put this on hiatus. I can't promise weekly updates considering my music life at the moment, but I will try to write when I can!_


End file.
